Unconventional Prince Charming
by Klaine4533
Summary: Kurt finds an unlikely ally when it is discovered that he's having relationship problems.
1. Chapter 1

Unconventional Prince Charming

Summary: Kurt finds an unlikely ally in the school bad boy. Badboy!Blaine. Set during season two.

Author's note: This story was founded upon the scene where Sam was whispering in Quinn's ear during Glee club. I thought what if he was whispering mean things to her instead of the sweet things I'm sure he was whispering. This story is Klaine with Kurt/oc to start.

Chapter One: August 1st First day of school

A rumble of a motorcycle could be heard as it pulled into the McKinley High School parking lot. All eyes were upon it as they knew the owner of the machine. They stared in awe as the boy stepped off the bike, removing his helmet and shaking out his unruly, curly, black hair. Although they were awed by this stunning boy they dared not approach him. A Latina cheerleader and a boy with a Mohawk were the only two who came close to the boy, the latter handing him a cigarette. He lit it as the latina took the helmet when handed to her and slammed it down on the bike.

"Your late Anderson."

"Chill out babe. It's always best to make an appearance on the first day so the newbie's know not to mess with us."

"Don't call me babe!"

The boy just laughed as he started towards the building with his two friends flanking him.

Blaine Anderson was your typical bad boy appearance wise. He was drop dead gorgeous, had the unruly hair, the leather jacket and ripped jeans; the only non typical thing about the boy was the fact that he was gay. He had become leader of the small group upon his arrival at the school last year because the rumors of his escapades at his previous school had preceded him. These rumors had yet to be verified.

They burst through the doors of the school causing the doors to slam against the walls and everyone's attention to be on them. They strutted down the hall with Blaine in the lead towards their lockers. Puck broke off first heading to the right to find his locker and then Santana went left to find her friends. Blaine continued down the hall towards his locker until he was stopped in his tracks by the site before him.

He was standing at his locker in those damn skin tight jeans of his, looking even better than last year. He let his signature smirk slide onto his face as he strutted forward. He came to a halt beside his locker, leaning on it with his foot as he spoke to him. "Hey there Hummel, I see the summer was especially good to you this year."

"Why Blaine Anderson, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Kurt asked not bothering to look at him.

"I came think of many 'pleasurable' things we can do together." Blaine purred as he turned to face him.

Kurt ducked his head to try to hide the sudden blush that had taken over his face but the effort was futile because Blaine had caught it. In response he moved closer to him so that he was in his personal place and lowering his voice. "I see that your not opposed to the idea." Kurt gulped as he tried to come up with a witty comeback. "Is this conversation going anywhere because I have a class to get to." Blaine laughed at this before responding with his own question. "I was just wondering if you had left that boyfriend of yours for me yet?"

Before Kurt could reply another guy had walked up and placed a possessive arm around Kurt before answering for him. "What have I told you about messing with my boyfriend Anderson? Can't you find your own man?" "I was just merely letting him know his options of being with a real man." In reaction to this comment the boy pulled Kurt closer. "He's mine." He growled. "I am not property!" Kurt yelled as he struggled out of his boyfriends arms. "Hush you!" The boy yelled back tightening his hold on the boy. Blaine watched the scene is disgust as Kurt immediately stopped struggling and shut his mouth. He sighed as he moved away from the couple not wanting to cause Kurt anymore trouble. Before he headed off though he threw out a farewell and was surprised to see Kurt reply with a smile.

As soon as Blaine turned the corner Jade let go of Kurt and slammed him into the locker behind him. "What the hell! What have I told you about talking to him!" "He approached me!" Kurt yelled defending himself. Jade pushed him further into the lockers in retaliation. "If I see you talking to him again you will pay. I'd hate to mess up that pretty face of yours that he seems to like so much." With one final shove into the locker he walked away with a smirk. Kurt had come to find out that their were major differences in Jade and Blaine, even in how their smirks made him feel. Where Jade's made him feel scared and wary, Blaine's made him blush and butterflies erupt in his stomach.

Kurt Hummel was the first boy to come out of the closet at this school last year. Afterwards he was bullied pretty badly until he decided to join the cheerleading squad. His popularity had skyrocketed after that and he soon became the first male head cheerleader. After this event more kids started coming out, including the quarterback of the football team, Jade Diamond. The two began dating soon after. For awhile they were the perfect couple. Forever walking down the halls hand in hand, smiling at each other, and doing couple things. A couple weeks into their relationship things started to change. They stopped doing so many couple things at school and whenever you saw them Jade was attached to his ear and Kurt didn't look to happy about it. Some may have thought they had broken up if it wasn't for them claiming their territory whenever someone started hitting on one of them. The cheerleaders especially liked to hit on Jade and you could tell that it didn't sit well with Kurt.

Blaine walked into the classroom a little while later taking a seat in the front row. He plopped down in the seat, taking his ipod out of his back pocket, and leaning back in the chair until the front legs came up and he could rest his legs on the desk in front of him. He sat there not paying attention as students filed in and they in return ignored him, used to his antics. This went on until he felt eyes on him. He looked towards the door to find glasz eyes on him, Kurt. He felt a smirk slide on his face and he watched as Kurt blushed before hurrying to his seat.

The teacher showed up a few minutes later and class began. He couldn't help but glance towards the back of the classroom to where he knew Jade and Kurt were since the teacher was boring him with the outline of the lesson plan of the year. Jade was leaning towards Kurt every once awhile whispering something before he would back away and continue flirting with the cheerleader on the other side of him. Kurt himself was busy taking notes and looked to be barely paying attention to whatever Jade had to say. He turned back to the front of the room just as the teacher started writing things on the board. He tuned her out as he began thinking over his own plans for the year. Over the summer he had decided that he needed to get Kurt away from Jade because he had seen that type of toxic relationship before and he didn't want Kurt involved in one of those relationships. He came out of his thoughts as the bell rang. He got up slowly and trailed behind the others trying to leave the classroom.

Throughout the day he found he had most of his classes with Jade and Kurt since him and Kurt were juniors and Jade was a senior. His favorite part of the day though was when he found out that his last class was French, with just Kurt. He got to sit next to him in this class since the teachers assigned seating. As the bell rang Kurt dove into the lesson as Blaine got out a piece of paper and quickly jotted something down before sliding it over to Kurt. Kurt looked up at him confusedly but Blaine just tilted his head towards the paper. Kurt sighed before taking the note and opening it.

_Will you meet me at the Lima Bean after school?_

_I have Glee_

_After?_

_Why?_

_I need to talk to you_

_We're talking now_

_This is too personal to put on a piece of paper_

_Are you wanting to ask me about my sex life?_

_No!_

_Then why can't you just write it on this piece of paper?_

_Lima Bean. 6?_

_Does that ever work?_

_You tell me_

…

_You're buying_

Blaine just smiled as he grabbed up the note and put it in his pocket before letting Kurt go back to his note taking.

The rest of the class passed by slowly and boringly as Kurt went back to note taking and promptly ignoring Blaine for the rest of the class period. He eventually put his feet up on the desk before taking his ipod out and sticking it in his ear. Class ended too quickly for his liking and before he knew it Kurt was out of his sight. He had enjoyed having Kurt by his side for almost an hour. Being able to smell him or look at him whenever he'd like without worrying about the repercussions. He hung on to the fact that he was going to be seeing him at the Lima Bean in a little while as he gathered his stuff and left the room as well.

As he left the classroom and walked down the hall he noticed Jade standing at Kurt's locker. He watched as Kurt prepared his backpack for the night as Jade stood near him, winking at every cheerleader that walked past over Kurt's head. Blaine growled in disgust as he walked past the couple towards his own locker, missing the pair of eyes that followed down the hall. Once in the parking lot he hopped onto his motorcycle and drove out of the parking lot. He had about two hours to kill before meeting Kurt for that coffee.

He spent the next two hours in the park, sitting on top of the jungle gym with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He smiled as he watched the kids running around so young and free. He couldn't help but notice the parents sitting on the park benches occasionally sending glares towards the juvenile delinquent that dare poison their park. He smirked as he hopped down , taking the cigarette from his mouth and stomping it out on the ground. He smiled to himself as the parents sent disgusted looks his way. He made his way over to his bike, hopping on and being sure to make as much noise as he could as he started it up. He was satisfied as he saw the kids eyes light up in response.

He strolled through the doors of the Lima Bean five minutes early. He went up to the counter and ordered a coffee before finding a seat in the back of the little shop. He took to staring out the window as he went over in his head what he was going to tell Kurt to get him out of the situation that he had found himself in. He didn't know how Kurt was going to take it since to him he was only the school bully who happened to also be gay. He just knew that he had to get Kurt out of this situation before he ended up like him.

He felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach a few minutes later as he saw Kurt's car pull into the parking lot. He watched him cross the parking lot and smiled when he heard the bell on top of the door go off. His eyes followed him across the shop as he made his way to the counter and placed his order. He only had to wait for a moment before it was ready nad then he was turning around to find his companion for the afternoon. He sucked in a breath as blue met gold and the butterflies became more intense. Their eyes stayed locked as Kurt walked towards him and took a seat across from him at the booth. They sat in silence for a moment just staring at each other before Blaine cleared his throat and started the conversation. "How was Glee?"

Kurt smiled at this conversation starter. "Usual. Rachel Berry screeching at us about not hitting notes and about her deserving all the solos."

Blaine paused for a moment trying to come up with something else until Kurt interrupted his thoughts. "Look, I appreciate the small talk, but I do have a curfew so if you would kindly get to the reason I'm here, I would be forever grateful."

"Oh, straight to the point kind of guy, got it. Uh…"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the other boy as he decided to cut him a break. "Is this about me and Jade?"

Blaine just nodded in response.

"And tell me why I should be speaking to you about my personal relationship."

"I'm concerned about you."

"Well don't be."

"Can I tell you a story?"

"As long as it's under five minutes and I can leave afterwards."

"There once was this boy who was dating this other boy. Now on the outside this relationship looked perfect. And to other people this relationship looked perfect. But it wasn't. You see someone could tell that something was wrong by looking into the boys eyes. He put up a pretty good façade. The only reason this particular boy could tell was because he had been through it as well. Now here comes the dilemma. This boy wanted to help this other boy but he didn't know how, so he invited him to coffee so that he could talk to him and let him know that he wasn't alone. That there are people out there that are willing to help, all he has to do is ask."

Kurt sniffled as the story came to a close. "No one notices you know. Not even my friends. They just keep telling me how good a catch Jade is. Not even, my, my own dad. How?"

"How can I not notice your beauty walking down the hallway?" Blaine replied trying to break the tension. "It's in your eyes, Kurt. In them I can see the depths of your soul. Your hurt, your loss, your self hatred. I know, I've been there."

"How did you get out?"

"With help."

"Why do you want to help me? I mean it has to be about more than you being in the same boat as me at one time."

"I don't want you to turn out like me Kurt."

"How can you possibly help me?"

"Have you ever tried to get out before?"

At Kurt's silence Blaine knew the answer. "I can teach you how to fight."

"So you want me to fight violence with violence?"

"No, I want you to know some self defense however."

"I guess that's better than anyone in Glee could have come up with, which would have been to sing a song about it."

"You never just come out and say yes do you?" Blaine laughed.

"I've been thinking about it, but he's the quarterback of the football team, what kind of defense would I have against that?"

"Then it's plan b?"

"Plan b, how long have you been thinking about approaching me with this?"

"Since I found this hot guy that was attached to the asshole quarterback."

Kurt ducked as he blushed and Blaine smirked at him. He looked up a little while later to find Blaine still smiling at him. Kurt inhaled as he got up the courage to ask his next question. "I'm kind of afraid to ask, but what is plan b exactly?"

"Me, Puck and Santana become your personal body guards and let him know that he's never to touch you again." Blaine explained letting out a little growl at the last part.

Kurt looked in shock at this last part. "As much as I appreciate your want to help me, I need to do this on my own."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"Violence with violence." Kurt answered with a shrug.

"You could get hurt!"

"Not like it hasn't happened before." Kurt said lowering his head.

Kurt felt a shot of electricity shoot through him just as Blaine touched his arm. He jumped out of the booth in shock. "We can't do this."

"Kurt, I…"

"I have to go." Kurt said before rushing out of the little shop.

Blaine rushed after him but Kurt was faster and was speeding out of the parking lot as he made it outside. Frustrated he hopped onto his bike and went the opposite direction.

He drove into the parking lot of a small red bricked building, parking in front, before stepping off and heading inside. He passed by the front desk that was being manned by a Asian guy who he waved at as he waved at him enthusiastically. He proceeded to the back of the building where a gym was set up. On the right was the locker room that included a bathroom and showers. To the left was a flight of stairs that led to a loft that had become Blaine's room right around the time he had started McKinley. As he entered the gym he was greeted by his friends. A blonde named Jeff along with his best friend, a brunette named Nick. Along with David, their African American friend and Wes, the guy at the desk. Also there was the mohawked boy from this morning Puck and the Latina girl, Santana. When the only response they received from Blaine was him sticking a cigarette in his mouth they knew something was up. "What's up your butt?" Puck asked.

"No wait, let me guess, this has something to do with Kurt. Just like every other time you have a problem since you started that damn school!" Wes stated sarcastically. Blaine just puffed on his cigarette as he blew smoke rings in the air. "What happened this time Blaine?" Nick asked sympathetically. "We were this close." sticking his fingers close together in demonstration. "And I ruined it!"

"How exactly did you ruin it?" Wes asked aggravated.

"I, I grabbed his hand."

"And after what he's been through, he freaked out." David said understandingly.

"He couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"He's trying to protect you. Jade knows your into Kurt so he's threatening Kurt."

"How am I suppose to help him if he won't let me?"

"You have two options." Wes started. "You can just forget all about him." At Blaine's look he continued. "Or, you can keep your hands to yourself."

"Dude, he doesn't even seem like the type of person to want to be touched in the first place so why did you grab his hand?"

"He was upset, I was trying to ocmfort him!" Blaine yelled defending himself.

"Look Blaine, you know this is going to be hard and take some time. Just try to keep your hands to yourself next time."

"Thanks for the helpful tips guys. I'm going to head up to he loft for awhile."

"We'll be here when you need us." Wes called after him.

Blaine nodded his head as he headed up. Once he got there he plopped down on the bed. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text before closing his eyes and falling into a restless sleep.

Kurt peeled out of the little parking lot and sped off down the road. He saw as Blaine ran out of the door and towards him. He traveled a little further in hopes of losing Blaine if he was following him but upon seeing that he turned the other way he pulled his car over. He hit on his steering wheel as he reprimanded himself. "How the hell could I have told Blaine all of that! What is wrong with me! I'm not getting anyone else involved in this because I don't want anyone else hurt! I'm worthless! No ones ever going to love me after what Jades done to me! And what the hell was with that spark I felt when he touched me!" And the berating went on until Kurt cried out all of his tears over things he knew he would never get to experience again. He wiped his eyes before putting his car in drive and taking off.

"What the hell was he supposed to do now? He knew what that spark meant. But there was no way in hell he was going to let himself get involved with Blaine now. He knew he was attracted to Blaine which just made this whole thing worse. He didn't think there was anyway that Blaine could feel the same way. Now he was even more determined to do this alone.

On his way home he heard his phone go off but decided to ignore it, he was almost home anyway. As he pulled into his parking lot a little bit later he pulled his phone out. It was a message from an unknown number so he opened it curiously.

"It's Blaine. I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have tried to push you. But please, please let me help you. No one deserves to go through what your going through. Take some time to think about it. And don't worry about Jade, I can take care of myself."

Kurt sniffled as he replaced the phone in his pocket as he got out of the car. He walked up to his front door with a pep in his step. He wlaked in and found his dad and Carol in the kitchen. "Hey bud, how was school?"

"It was okay. Did you need any help with dinner Carol?"

"No thanks sweetie."

"How was your coffee date? Was it with one of your friends from Glee? Was it someone I know? Do I get to know them?"

"It wasn't a date dad. It was just coffee. He needed some help with some homework."

"He?" Burt asked with a smirk.

"I'm not playing twenty questions with you dad. I'm going upstairs to do my homework, call me for dinner" Kurt answered as he walked out of the kitchen.

Burt's laughter followed him out of the kitchen. "I love how sassy he gets." Carol said with a smile. "He gets that from his mother." "I detect a little of his father in him as well." Carol smirked as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

As soon as he made it to his room he plopped down on his bed, putting his headphones in his ears, and closed his eyes so that he could drown out the world for a little while. He got up about thirty minutes later and decided to get on his computer. He surfed the web until he was called down to dinner.

During dinner everything was perfect. They had lots of conversations and laughs and of course food. He and Finn did the dishes afterwards and then they all sat down to watch a movie. It was the perfect two hours to Kurt because he could forget all about all the crap in his life. After goodnights were said they all headed upstairs and went into their rooms.

Kurt hopped into the shower a little while later and was surprised to hear knocking on his window when he came back out. He crossed the room, opening the window when he came to it and stepped back as Jade made his way inside. Without saying a word he tackled him to the bed.

As soon as he was finished he left Kurt and escaped through the window in which he came. Kurt tried to muffle his sobs as they wracked through his body. He got up angrily and threw his sheets to the floor. Then he went into the bathroom and turned the water as hot as it could go. After he placed new sheets on his bed before curling up into them and falling into a restless sleep. Before he fell completely asleep though he dug out his cell phone and sent a quick text. "To badboy prince: I'm in."

Author's note: Please let me know what you think. I have most of this written out I just have to type it up. Please let me know if it would even be worth it. I know exactly how this story is going to play out and end I just have to type it up. Also Finn is going to be in this story. I was sad to see Cory go but I think we should all honor him by keeping him alive through fan fiction. If you have a problem with this please don't read this story and please don't leave me bad reviews because of it. Thank you for taking your time to read this story and possibly reviewing. This story is going to be my longest one ever and hopefully my best. It's definitely going to be my best written, though that's not saying much. Sorry for the long authors note, till next time.

Love Jennifer.


	2. Chapter 2

Unconventional Prince Charming

Chapter Two: August 19th

Summary: Kurt receives some an unlikely ally when his relationship troubles come out.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite and/or followed my story. I hope to here some more from you after this chapter comes out. Please enjoy this next chapter and as always please review, favorite and/or follow.

Blaine Anderson entered the school building the next morning on a mission. He was anxious and excited last night after receiving that text. He wasn't sure what finally pushed Kurt to this point but he was happy that he was getting the chance to help. He smiled as he turned the corner to find Kurt standing across the hall from his locker. His smile fell however when he noticed that Kurt was glaring at something off in that direction. He followed his line of sight until his eyes fell on the scene in front of Kurt's locker. Jade was apparently waiting for him but in his company was fellow cheerleader, Quinn Fabray. They seemed to be flirting as Jade would whisper in her ear and she would either blush, laugh or hit him, he obviously wasn't whispering things he told Kurt throughout the day. He turned back to Kurt just in time to watch him storm over to them. He watched as he stood in the middle of them, looking up at Jade with a smile on his face as he said something. He then watched as Quinn furiously walked off, Jade's eyes following her until she disappeared around the corner. Jade then turned his attentions to his boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and laid his head on his shoulder. He whispered something in his ear before walking off the same way Quinn had just left. He waited until Jade disappeared around the corner before approaching Kurt. Kurt looked up as he approached and rolled his eyes. "Boy, isn't my locker busy this morning?"

"And I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Blaine retorted as he leaned against the locker next to Kurt's.

"What can I do for you Anderson, I'm not in the mood."

"I seem to recall someone texting me last night asking for help…"

"Why won't you say that a little louder next time, I don't think they heard you upstairs!" Kurt hissed as he slammed his locker door shut.

"I'm sorry!"

"Look, just meet me in the library after school." Kurt whispered before walking off down the hall.

"I'll be there."

Blaine was a nervous wreck for the rest of the day and Kurt didn't seem to be faring any better. Of course he couldn't go and talk to him since his Neanderthal of a boyfrined was constantly at his side. It was during lunch however that he was called on his behavior.

"Dude, what is with you today?"

"Are you still thinking about Porcelain?"

"Porcelain?" Blaine asked not familiar with that particular nickname.

"It's what Coach Sue calls Kurt."

Blaine frowned at this news as he moved his food around on his plate, not really in the mood to eat.

"Dude!"

"What!"

"Your doing it again. "

Blaine sighed as he threw his fork down. "I'm just worried about him."

"The boy can take care of himself. I've seen him stand up to more football players than I can count."

"It's different this time."

"What are you talking about? If he's getting bullied again, I can kick some ass."

"Look, it's not my story to tell."

"You look, the boy has a boyfriend, so you best back off."

"You don't understand Santana!" Blaine yelled getting frustrated.

"No you don't understand, the boy is unavailable so move on!"

Blaine jumped up from his chair so fast that it caused it to crash to the floor, gaining the whole cafeteria's attention. "You just don't get it Santana!" He yelled before running from the cafeteria. As soon as the door slammed shut behind him the whispers started until the previous silenced cafeteria returned to its regular volume. Kurt took Jade's distraction as an opportunity to sneak away. He left through the same door Blaine had just vacated through, and began searching the halls. He checked classrooms as he went but to no avail. He walked to the parking lot to make sure his bike was still there and was relieved when he found it in his usual parking spot. He then walked around the school until he came across the football field. He walked around a little and was disappointed to not find Bliane. In one last ditch effort to find the boy he looked under the bleachers. He let out the breath he didn't notice he was holding when he found Blaine standing under the bleachers with a cigarette in his mouth. He walked closer until he was to the pole just across from him and leaned on it. As he looked at the boy he said the first thing that popped into his head. "You know those things are bad for you right?"

"So are a lot of things it seems." Blaine replied taking another puff from the stick.

"Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset in the cafeteria."

"Just my friends sticking their noses where it doesn't belong."

"I didn't mean just that. You've seemed upset all day. When I don't catch you staring at me, I catch you glaring at Jade."

"I'm just worried about you."

Kurt smiled as he stepped closer to Blaine, placing his hand on his face. "Your sweet. You shouldn't worry so. It's too early for that pretty face of yours to be riddled with wrinkles."

Blaine's heart was threatening to beat out of his chest at this point and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You think I'm pretty?" Kurt snorted as if his question was the dumbest that Kurt had ever heard. "Of course silly, the whole school does." Blaine smirked as he moved closer to Kurt and placed his hadn on Kurt's waist. "I'm only interested in one person feeling that way." Kurt cleared his throat as he stepped out of Blaine's embrace so that he could clear his head. "I um, I just, wanted to tell you that, that you shouldn't worry so much about me." Blaine frowned at this as he moved his arm back to the side of his body. "How can I not when I know what that bastard is doing to you." "Just know that your going to be helping me get out of that situation." "That's all well and good Kurt but what about in the meantime!" "Let me handle that." "Like you've been handling it so well so far!" Kurt gasped at the harshness in Blaine's voice. He took a step back to take up his position at the pole as Blaine tried to backpedal. "Kurt, I, I didn't mean it." "Maybe this was a bad idea." Kurt said as he began to walk away. "I shouldn't have asked for you help." Kurt please!" But Kurt didn't hear him because he had taken off in a run. "Dammit!" Blaine yelled as he punched the pole in front of him.

"Good job, genius." A voice said from his right.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We saw Hummel leave the cafeteria."

"So what are you stalkers now?"

"We wanted to know what was going on between you and Hummel so when we saw him following you, we thought maybe this would be our only cahnce to find out."

"You should have kissed him."

Blaine growled low in his throat as his friends just smiled at him.

"You want some advice?"

"Do I get a choice?"

"You can't save Porcelain by yourself. You need help."

"And what makes you think he'll accept your help any better than he's accepting mine?"

"Maybe if he knew he had people behind him he would be more willing to go through with whatever plan the two of you have hatched up."

Blaine sighed in resignation. "I'll talk to him and get back to you."

"We've always got your back dude, and that includes anyone your interested in as well. Besides, I've been wanting to kick Jade's ass for awhile now."

"Thanks Puck." Blaine smiled as Puck threw his arm around him and the three friends headed back to the school.

Blaine was not looking forward to sharing his next class with Jade and Kurt and the scene that greeted him as he rounded the corner did not bode well for him. They were standing at Kurt's locker. Jade had Kurt in his arms as Kurt had his head on Jade's shoulder. He saw Jade whisper something in Kurt's ear and heard Kurt's sweet laughter a moment later. He stalked off down the hall and into the locker room.

Kurt missed Blaine in the next class. He missed the scenery. He would stare at Blaine while Jade whispered disparaging things in his ear so htat he could tune him out. Kurt hadn't been so lucky as he thought he had been. Jade had seen him sneak out of the cafeteria after Blaine. When he returned he got an earful from Jade, including a promise that he would get his punishment later. Jade had also come up with the brilliant idea for some pda so that people wouldn't talk about the cafeteria incident. It seemed to have worked since Blaine was nowhere to be found. He needed to talk to Blaine.

Blaine didn't show for any of their afternoon classes so it was with a heavy heart that he proceeded to the library after school just in hopes that Blaine would be there. He peeked through the little window in front of the library. He felt a huge smile light up his face as he saw the familiar mop of hair sitting at a table in the back. He hurried through the door and up to the table that he occupied, sitting in the seat across from him. Blaine started at his appearance, he wasn't expecting him, especially after that display in the hall. "I didn't think you'd show.'

"I had the same doubts about you."

"I am so sorry about earlier. You know I didn't mean it. Kurt I've been watching you for along time now, and yes I now how creepy that sounds. But Kurt, you are such an amazing person. The way you stood up to your bullies, became the head cheerleader, and didn't let it go to your head. But especially for the way your taking control and asking for help. That takes a lot of courage Kurt, and I admire you so much for it."

By the end of Blaine's speech Kurt was in tears. No one had ever said such things to him before. "Thank you Blaine, you are forgiven."

"Thank you so much Kurt. I felt so bad saying those things to you. You know that's not how I really feel."

"I know Blaine." Kurt replied wiping the tears from his face. "Because unlike these other idiots at this school, I see the real you. And it's not this bad boy that you like to portray."

"Your telling me that you don't believe any of the rumors that are going around about me?"

"I like to hear peoples stories from the people themselves. So many times you just get the telephone version."

Blaine laughed, "That's true. So your telling me that you don't believe any of those rumors?"

"Should I?"

"There are some dark things in my past Kurt."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Today is for you Kurt. Let's just focus on that."

"How am I suppose to trust you with my personal stuff if you won't trust me?"

"One day Kurt, we will talk about my ugly past, but for now let's focus on you."

"Fine, I was thinking about taking up boxing."

"I know a gym you could use."

They used the rest of the afternoon to get to know each other. By the time they were kicked out they knew more and had told more about each other than any one before. All in all it had been a pretty successful afternoon. Which was ruined when Kurt got home.

"You invited him for dinner!"

Burt and Finn were sitting in the living room watching football when Kurt had come in and Finn had just informed him that he had invited Jade for dinner so that they would have someone else to watch football with. "Dude, what is your problem, you should be happy your boyfriend is coming for dinner?"

"Whatever, just call me when he gets here." Kurt said before storming upstairs.

"Are they fighting or something?"

"No, they seemed pretty happy after lunch. Which is odd actually."

"Why is that odd?"

"You'd think Jade would be mad that Kurt ran after this Blaine guy after he exploded on his friends."

"Why would Kurt do that?"

"It's no secret at school that Blaine likes Kurt."

"And does Kurt like this guy?"

"I don't think so, besides Kurt isn't the type of guy to cheat."

"Maybe Kurt's just trying to be friendly because this guy doesn't have many friends."

"He has Santana and Puck."

"That doesn't bode well for the boy." Burt said recalling some of the stories that his boys had told him about htem.

"Yeah, he's kind of the school bad boy."

"And Kurt's hanging around him!"

"I've heard Jade tell him before to stay away from him because he's bad news. I mean you should hear the stories of why he had to move schools."

"You can't always believe rumors Finn, unless you want to admit to the one about your mother teaching you how to sew." Kurt stated angrily as he came back downstairs.

"Kurt what is this that I hear about you hanging out with the school delinquent!"

"Finn, what have you been telling him!"

"The truth! We all know Blaine is bad news. Plus everyone knows he likes you and you won't tell him to back off!"

"I'm his friend Finn! And anyone who has a problem with that can just fu…"

"Watch your mouth Kurt! Tell me the truth, is this boy bad news?"

"No."

"Is Jade uncomfortable with you being friends with this boy?"

"Since when is it okay to let people dictate who your friends are?"

"Answer my question kid."

"No."

"Then you need to respect him enough to stay away from this kid. Is being friends with him really worth losing Jade over?"

His mind was screaming yes at him but he rolled his eyes as he answered him. "No."

"After what Finn has told me, I don't know why you would want to be his friend in the first place."

"Your going to take Finn's word for it!"

"Hey!"

"Listen! You can't just let this guy…"

"You have no idea what this guy has been through dad!"

"Do you?" Burt challenged.

"Well, I, I mean…"

"Kurt, there are bad people out there. You can't just trust everybody."

"He's a seventeen year old boy dad that has fallen on some bad times."

"Would you bring him to meet me?"

"Well seeing as Jade doesn't know that I hang out with him, no."

"Actually Jade does know, and he's not happy about it." Finn stated.

"Kid, I'm just trying to look out for you. Everyone seems to think that this kid is bad news, including me, seeing as you won't bring him around so that I can meet him. I have no choice but to forbid you from seeing him."

"Forbid me!"

"Yes Kurt."

Kurt just laughed humorlessly. "Maybe you should be more considered about the other people in my life." Before heading into the kitchen to help Carole with dinner.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Burt asked Finn who just shrugged in response.

Jade showed up around seven and Kurt went to answer the door. He received a quick kiss before Jade shoved his jacket at him before pushing past him to the living room. "Come on in." Kurt muttered as he hung up the jacket and returned to the kitchen. Dinner was actually a pleasant event despite the fact that Kurt was just pushing around food on his plate. Jade was palyin off the perfect boyfriend and his family was falling for it. Kurt felt sick at his stomach. After dinner Kurt and Carole cleaned up the kitchen as the boys went into the living room to watch the football game. As soon as they were done cleaning they joined the boys in the living room. Kurt sat between Finn and Jade as Carole sat on the chair they had set up next to Burt's. Kurt grabbed one of his magazines from the coffee table and promptly got lost in it.

He was brought out of his head when the game finished and Jade suggested they head upstairs for a bit. Kurt reluctantly led him to his room while Burt yelled after them the time for curfew. As soon as they got to his room Jade slammed the door shut and pushed Kurt up against it. "Alone at last."

"Can't you just let me off with a warning this time?"

"Oh this is a warning. If I see you with him again, you'll get much worse."

As soon as Jade left Kurt stumbled into the bathroom. He drew himself a hot bath as he gingerly took his clothes off. He looked at himself in the mirror and traced the newly forming bruises lightly. He winced at each one. Jade would always hit his stomach, legs and arms because he knew Kurt could hide it. He would never hit him in the face because that would cause too many questions. As of now Kurt had about twenty new bruises. He turned away from the mirror to go to his bath. He turned the water off after testing the water to make sure it was warm enough. He sunk into the water carefully, hissing as the water hit some of the worst bruises. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he let the warm water soothe his aching body.

He woke up a little while later because the water had become cold. He let the water out with his foot as he tried to stand up. He stepped out of the bath as soon as he could stand. He stepped up to the mirror, lowering his head to avoid his reflection while he dug around for his cream. He stood up straight as he poured some of the cream out and started to smooth it on his bruises. Afterwards he tried to put on his clothes but it was too difficult so he just grabbed some underwear, and put them on before continuing his nightly routine. He left the bathroom soon after and climbed into his bed, curling up under the covers, falling asleep immediately.

Kurt was awoken a few hours later by the sound of rocks hitting his window. He froze in terror at the thought that it was Jade coming back. But, then the voice that he knew so well by now and brought him comfort was calling out to him. He hurriedly climbed out of the bed, put on some clothes and rushed to the window. He flung it open as soon as he made it over there and then stepped aside so that he could come in. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Jade had been over so I came to see if you were okay."

"You were worried about me again."

"But of course."

Kurt's face lit up with a smile at that response.

"So, did he come over?"

"Yeah. Finn invited him to dinner. After dinner and a football game we came upstairs where he beat the living shit out of me."

"Why did he beat you?"

"Does he have to have a reason?"

"My ex always gave me a reason. He always made sure I knew why I was being punished."

"He saw me go after you today. When you stormed off after yelling at Puck and Santana. What were you guys fighting about anyway?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Their worried about me trying to help you by myself."

"Do they know about me and Jade?"

"Not exactly." At Kurt's glare he hastened to explain himself. "They know what I've been through, and I've told them that I want to help you because your going through something similar. They want to help."

"And how can they help?"

"Bodyguards."

"I don't want Jade to know what I'm planning. I need the element of surprise behind me."

"What about afterwards?"

"He'll be too humiliated to come after me."

"Then how about just someone to talk to?"

"I talk to you."

"It's nice to have friends Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, sure. I'll just leave now."

Kurt laughed. "I said we Blaine."

"Oh! You want me to stay?"

"I could use a friend tonight."

Kurt grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. He motioned for him to lay down on the side of the bed that he didn't usually occupy. He walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in gently. He turned his back to Blaine and laid on his side with his eyes open in the dark. He felt Blaine turn to face his body and hover at his back. He smiled in the dark as he scooted backwards. He then reached for Blaine's arm and drew it around him, ignoring his bruises. For the night he just wanted some one who cared for him to be with him. He could feel Blaine smile as he tucked his face into his neck and fall asleep.

Another difference Kurt had found between the two was how he felt in their arms.

Author's note: Tell me what you think. More to come. Hope your enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Don't worry Kurt gets some happiness soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Unconventional Prince Charming

Chapter Three

August 20th Friday

By the time Kurt woke up the next morning Blaine was gone. He felt disappointment feel him as he tried to come up with a reason that Blaine would have just left. He perked up again however when he remembered that it was Friday, meaning no Jade for the whole weekend. Jade only required him to go out on a Friday date night with him and for the rest of the weekend he assumed he was at Quinn's. He quickly dressed and made his way downstairs where he greeted his family excitedly. "What's with you?"

"It's Friday dad." Kurt said in explanation.

"Do you have plans for the weekend?"

"Other than my date with Jade tonight, I was thinking about going to Westerville tomorrow." Kurt answered while popping a piece of bread in the toaster.

"What's in Westerville?"

"A mall." He answered while he got into the cabinet to grab a mug.

"Is anyone going with you?"

"Some friends." He replied as he filled his mug with coffee.

"Would Blaine be one of these friends?"

"And if was?" He retaliated as he leaned against the counter and sipped on his coffee as he waited for his toast.

"I thought we talked about this kiddo?"

"And I thought that I made it clear that I wasn't going to let anyone dictate who I was friends with." Kurt answered as he grabbed his piece of toast and started buttering it.

"Are you going to let me meet him?"

"Not while I'm dating Jade."

"Kid, don't you see how wrong that is?"

"I would love to continue this discussion with you, but I have to get to school. You two have a good time at work and I'll see you after school." Kurt said leaving the kitchen. He grabbed his book bag from by the front of the door and slammed the door shut behind him.

"That kids going to get himself into trouble and I can't do anything about it."

"Honey, we have to let them make their own decisions and just let them know that we'll be there when they need us."

Burt sighed in response.

Blaine woke up around five that morning to find Kurt curled up against him with a smile on his face. He had moved closer to Blaine in his sleep to where he was practically molded into him. He had his face buried in his neck and his lips were firmly pressed to it. He watched him for a little while before slowly moving away from him so as not to disturb him. He took one final look at the sleeping form before escaping out of the window. He figured it would be best if he wasn't there when Kurt woke in case he regretted last night, he didn't think he'd be able to handle that.

Kurt was at his locker later that morning when Jade came up beside him, and leaned on the locker next to his. "It looks like Anderson got some last night."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked looking towards Blaine for a clue as to how Jade could have come up with that conclusion, especially seeing as how he wasn't exactly sure what time he actually left.

"He should really tell those freshman that he has a 'no marking' rule. Like I do."

Kurt didn't answer as he slammed his locker door shut before storming down the hallway, right pass Blaine, without saying a word. Blaine watched Kurt pass and totally ignore him while he had his mouth open ready to say hello. He knew last night was a bad idea! He slammed his locker door shut before storming off down the hall in the opposite direction. Jade watched all of this with a smirk on his face.

As he was skipping classes today Blaine was currently under the bleachers getting his smoke on, how Santana liked to put it. He was surprised to see a shadow appear at the side entrance of the bleachers. He watched as the boy came closer until he was leaning on the pole opposite him. He stuck his hand out and Blaine gave up his cigarette to him. The boy drew it to his mouth, puffed on it and blew out a ring of smoke. "Why aren't you wearing a scarf today?"

"Excuse me?"

"You should really tell those freshman not to mark you."

"I don't see how it's any of your business either way."

Jade threw down the cigarette and charged towards Blaine. "Now look here, if I find out that thing on your neck was from my boy, he won't be the only one punished next time."

"Kurt isn't a cheater."

"Being interested in another guy and befriending him behind my back, is a form of cheating."

"Why don't you just let him go? You don't really love him?"

"Now that, is none of your business! If you really care about him the way you claim to, you'll stay away, or he'll pay." Jade threatened before storming off the same way he came.

Kurt was irritated for the rest of the day and was glad it was a day for cheerleading practice. He loved to work out, it always helped relieve stress and right now he was overwhelmed with it. In the gym was where he felt the most in power. Being the head cheerleader had some perks, especially when those perks included being in charge of one Quinn Fabray, boyfriend stealer extraordinaire. Not that he cared about Jade, anymore, but it got under his skin how Jade could have girlfriends and boyfriends alike all across the school, but Kurt so much as looks at another boy and is beaten. He strutted into the gym that day with his head held high. The girls are going to hate me today. Kurt thought with a smile.

He stepped out of the locker room later that afternoon opting out of a shower not wanting to deal with school anymore. He tipped his water bottle to his mouth as he walked across the parking lot and towards his car. He hopped into his car and was at his house a few minutes later. He entered through the front door, throwing his bag to the side as he made his way to the kitchen for a snack. He ate it as he traveled up the stairs on the way to his room. Once he entered his room he kicked his door shut and started removing clothes. He gathered them up, placing them in the hamper as he started the shower. Once he got it to the desired temperature he stepped in.

After washing the dirt and grime off from the day he climbed back out, turning off the water on his way. He grabbed a towel from the rack drying off his body before wrapping it around his hips. He went into his room and straight to his closet to pick out his outfit for the night. He was disturbed a moment later when someone knocked on his window. He quickly went to his dresser and threw on a pair of underwear and an undershirt on before grabbing a pair of sweats that he had stolen from Finn and put them on as he made his way to the window. He was surprised to find Blaine there. All the anger from this morning had come back full force as he threw open the window. He stepped back as Blaine stepped through. Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. "Why did you walk past me this morning without saying anything?"

"I didn't want your new boy toy to get jealous by seeing you talking to another guy, and dump your ass."

"What happened to not believing the rumors about me Kurt?" Blaine asked harshly.

"Well it's kind of hard when your sporting a fucking hickey!"

"Why do you even care?"

"I, I…"

"I can date whomever I like."

"Of course you can Blaine. Go out with whomever you like! In fact why don't you go find the fuck buddy that gave you that hickey!"

"It was you!"

"What?" Kurt asked his anger suddenly flagging.

"You did it in your sleep. I woke up this morning with you attached to my neck."

"Is that why you left?"

"I left because I was afraid that you were going to regret last night, and when you walked past me this morning without a word, I was afraid that my fears had come true."

"I'm sorry. Jade had pointed out that hickey, and my head went crazy."

Blaine smiled. "I understand. I go crazy too when I think about you with Jade."

"I'm sorry I did that to your neck. I can't believe I did that in my sleep." Kurt said blushing.

"Well just so you know, I don't sleep around. That rumor is untrue."

"Good to know."

"You should know that Jade threatened me today. He knows about your interest in me and has made threats towards you if I weren't to stay away."

"Your not going to let him scare you off are you?"

"Hell no. However, during school we need maintain a low profile."

"Deal."

Blaine smirked. "So was Jade right?"

"About what?" Kurt asked confused.

"Your interest in me?"

"Blaine…"

"It's a simple yes or no question Kurt."

"Nothing about my life is simple Blaine."

"Make it." Blaine demanded moving closer. "You know how you feel. Answer the question Kurt."

"Blaine, I…" Kurt started. He sucked in a breath before holding hid head up and looking Blaine in the eye. "Yes, I'm interested in you."

Blaine smiled. "I'm interested in you to Kurt."

"But Blaine, I'm not a cheater. While I'm still with Jade, nothing can happen between us."

"I respect that. But Jades an ass, and doesn't deserve you!"

"I know I have no right to ask this, but will you wait for you me Blaine?"

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt so that they were near centimeters apart. He grabbed his hands and held them to their sides. "Kurt, I was drawn to you from the moment I first saw you in that hallway. I feel a draw to you that I have never felt with another person. No one will ever compare to you. I, Blaine Anderson, will wait however long I need to, to be with you."

Kurt choked on a sob as he grabbed Blaine into a hug. "I feel the same way." He whispered in his ear.

They parted a few minutes later and Kurt went to grab some tissue. When he came back Blaine was still standing by the window. "It's still a little bit before my date so why don't you stick around?"

"I have some things to take care of but I promise to be back later."

"Okay. I'll be home around eleven."

"I'll be here." Blaine promised as he gave him a hug before disappearing out of the window. Kurt smiled because he now had a reason to dress up.

Jade showed up right at nine and honked his horn. Kurt fled down the stairs before his dad could get up and make Jade come in. as he reached the living room and was heading to the door Burt hollered at him as he passed. "Since when does he not come to the door to get you?"

"If we don't hurry we're going to miss our reservation! Bye dad! I'll be home around eleven! Love you!" Kurt yelled as he ran out the door.

"Now that was weird. He's usually for the whole gentlemanly thing."

"Times are changing Burt."

They made it to the restaurant ten minutes later and Jade immediately vacated the car. Kurt rolled his eyes as he followed slowly behind. As he entered the restaurant Jade was greeted by his friends that he immediately joined. Kurt was left standing there by himself until one of the cheerleaders noticed him and called him over. Kurt took a seat between Santana and Brittany, who started a conversation with him. Once Brittany got distracted by another boy Kurt let his thoughts wander and they drifted towards a certain curly haired boy. He was brought out of his thoughts as someone nudged his shoulder. "Thinking of a certain curly haired boy?"

"What's it to you?"

"That boy is my best friend, and I'm here to make sure your not leading him on or something."

"Leading him on?"

"I'm just here to make sure he doesn't get hurt, because if he gets hurt, you get hurt."

"You can chill Satan, I'm not in this to hurt Blaine. I really care about him."

Santana studied him for a few minutes before seemingly coming to a conclusion. "Alright Porcelain, your worthy of my help."

"Thank you Santana."

"Don't mention it. No really, don't mention it."

As Kurt went back to the conversation going on between Brittany and another cheerleader Santana turned towards Puck and gave a curt nod. Puck smiled in return before going back to his conversation.

Finally after what seemed like five hours later, but was really only two, Kurt was being dropped off at home. This time Jade didn't even bother walking Kurt to the door. "I'm sure you'd like to give her a ride." Kurt thought bitterly. Jade had already sped off before Kurt had even made it to the door. He made his way through the front door grumpily and as he made his way past the living room his dad called out to him. "Hey Kurt! How was your date?"

"It was fine dad."

"That Jade kid still treating you right?"

"No different than usual dad." It wasn't an out right lie.

"You still liking on him, or are you looking for different prospects? Burt asked out of suspension of Kurt's weird answer and his new 'friend' Blaine.

"We're fine dad."

"You know I won't mind if you change boyfriends, unless it's that Blaine kid. Your young kid, it's normal to date around a little, your too young to settle down."

"And that's my cue to leave." Kurt said as he turned to leave.

"Kurt!…"

"No dad. I'm not going to stand here and let you talk bad about some one you don't even know!" He threw out before leaving the room. Burt sighed as he sat back in his chair. "Kurt must have real feelings for this Blaine kid if he's going up against me just to be his friend."

Upon reaching his room he shut and locked his door. He grabbed his phone from his pocket sending a quick text out before throwing it down on his bed. He strolled to his window so that Blaine could come in when he got there. He was surprised however to find Blaine already in the tree. "How long have you been here?"

'Thirty minutes.' Blaine thought before responding with. "Just got here."

"Well get in here, it can't be good for your health to sit in a tree for too long."

'You have no idea.'

Once Blaine was inside Kurt had run into his arms and was hugging him furiously. "Not that I don't like this greeting, what was that for?" Blaine laughed.

"I missed you." Kurt shrugged in response as he let him go.

"It was only a couple of hours Kurt." "Still." "How'd the date go?"

"Same as always. Date with all of the friends there. I did have an interesting conversation with Santana however." "Oh really." Blaine replied nonchalantly. He knew something like this was going to happen when he asked for Santana's help. "Yeah. I think she was sizing me up." "Hmm, how'd you do?" "Apparently I passed because she said that I was worthy of her help." Blaine laughed. "That sounds like Santana." "She really cares about you." "She's one of my closest friends, her and Puck." "I figured. I'm glad you have someone like that to look after you." Blaine nodded. "Well, enough of this sentimental crap. You want to watch a movie or something?" Kurt laughed. "I'll go make the popcorn. The movies are in the bookshelf in the corner, knock yourself out." Before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Blaine moved to the bookshelf to peruse it for a movie. He took his time looking over all of the trinkets and pictures Kurt had placed on it since Kurt would be a moment downstairs.

When Kurt entered the kitchen he was surprised to find his dad sitting there. "Hey kid, I'm glad you decided to come back down. I need to talk to you."

"If it's about Blaine, I don't want to hear it." Kurt responded as he dug the popcorn kernels out of the cabinet.

"I was wrong."

"What?" Kurt asked turning around, surprise evident on his face.

"I was the one who taught you not to judge a book by it's cover and I've been doing just that. I guess I should take my own advice every once in awhile."

"Thank you dad."

"I would still like to meet this kid."

"That's not going to happen." Kurt sighed as he went back to making his popcorn.

"And why not!"

"You know why dad."

"Which brings me to my next concern. I know your young kid but you should have enough respect for you relationship to not be going behind Jade's back to befriend someone."

"Jade doesn't know Blaine like I do dad, I'm just trying to expand my horizons."

"There's a difference in befriending someone in a totally platonic way and befriending someone because you might have feelings for them."

"You have no idea what your talking about dad." Kurt muttered as he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard to put his popcorn in.

"You forget that I know you."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Just let me say one more thing and then I'll let you go watch your movie. I just want you to think about some things. Jade is your first boyfriend. You've had a lot of firsts with him. I want you to think long and hard if giving all of that up for another guy is going to be worth it. I mean, what is it about this Blaine kid that even has you questioning your relationship, you seemed pretty happy before he came along."

"Blaine is different dad." Kurt sighed. "He makes me feel different. He actually listens to me. We have tons in common. He's cute."

"Just think about it before you doing anything about Jade. I do think you owe it to Jade to talk to him about your problems before you do anything drastic."

"Thank you dad. You always give the best advice." Kurt smiled before leaving the kitchen with his popcorn.

"The question isn't my advice, it's whether your going to take it or not."

When Kurt returned upstairs it was to find Blaine setting up his laptop on his bed. He shut and locked the door as he made his way inside and to the bed. He set the popcorn bowl in the middle of the bed as he climbed in. Blaine grabbed a handful as he pushed play and sat back against the pillows. He handed Blaine a soda before sitting back against the pillows as well. They passed the coke back and forth through out the movie as they munched on the popcorn. They made it halfway through the movie before Kurt ended up falling asleep. When Blaine looked over to find him asleep he smiled. He turned down the movie as he continued to watch and munch on popcorn. When the movie ended he sat the laptop to the side along with the bowl and empty soda can. He lay on his side facing Kurt as he fell asleep also.

Author's Note: Hope your still enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorite, and or reviewed this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Unconventional Prince Charming

Chapter 4 August 21st

Kurt was very warm when he woke up the next morning. He blinked his eyes open to peek around the room and found his chest covered in dark, curly hair. He smiled as he combed his fingers through the head of hair. He felt him start to stir against him so he stopped the movement of his hand but kept his hand buried in his hair. Blaine opened his eyes and turned them towards Kurt. He smiled sleepily up at him while Kurt admired his sleep rumpled hair, the boy was adorable. "Hi." "Hi." Kurt answered stretching out with a yawn as Blaine re closed his eyes. "How about I go downstairs and make breakfast while you get your self woken up?" Blaine's response was rolling off of him so Kurt took that as an invitation to get up. He headed downstairs and into the kitchen as the boy in bed buried himself under the blankets.

When Kurt returned Blaine was sitting in the middle of the bed with his hand buried in his hair and yawning. Kurt approached him cautiously, sitting on the edge of the bed. He handed him his plate of toast and eggs and glass of juice. He took them with a smile and started to dig in while Kurt himself started on his own plate. They ate in silence, Kurt taking Blaine's plate from him when he was finished, setting them on his desk. When Kurt turned around he found Blaine watching him with a curious gaze. "What's up?'

"We need to talk." Kurt laughed to cover his nervousness as he responded. "Is it time for that talk already?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, this is the talk about my past." Kurt studied him for a moment before he positioned himself on the edge of the bed facing Blaine. "I'm listening."

Blaine took a moment to gather himself before he began. "I guess, I should just start at the beginning. Dalton was a great school, great people, great academics, zero tolerance bullying policy, and great show choir. The Warblers were the best group of people I have ever met. They were very accepting and fun to be around. I maintain some of those friendships to this day. I soon became the lead singer of the group because of my energy and vocals.

We were in the choir room one day discussing the color choices for our blazers 'don't laugh!' when he walked in. He explained that he was new there and would like to audition. We readily said yes because it was a rule of the Warblers to let everyone try out. He sang We Will Rock You that day. I can remember it like it was yesterday. He looked rather dashing in his blazer. He had brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and a perfect smile. He was very handsome. And boy could he sing. His moves were a little off and outdated but we figured we could take him in and teach him a few things. He became a Warbler that day. He immediately introduced himself to me, telling me that I was sex on a stick and sang like a dream. I was flabbergasted that this beautiful human being even knew about me. He invited me to coffee to pick at my brain for some tips on dancing and singing. I was ecstatic to say the least. We went out for coffee and it was like we had known each other forever. We sat and talked for hours and by the end of the date we were best friends.

In the next couple of weeks we became inseparable. There was never a time that you didn't see just one of us with the other one not far behind. We started dating soon after that and I felt like I was on top of the world. I had my first boyfriend. We started hanging out even more and eventually became physical. It was mostly make outs because whenever he would go for more I pushed him away.

At first he would take the hint and keep his hands to himself as we continued to make out. Then one day he didn't take no for an answer. He pushed for more and when I said no he pushed harder. He put me on a whole guilt trip for saying no and when I still refused, he just took what he wanted.

Afterwards I was forced back to my room. I lay in my bed for hours that night crying. I felt so used and dirty and most of all, unloved. I cared so much about this boy, thought I loved him, and he didn't seem to care at all. He had threatened me with my parents that night knowing full well that I hadn't come out to them yet.

This lasted for about a month and I started getting beat every time I said no, so I stopped. I started going to the gym behind his back and of course he didn't notice, he only cared about getting off and then sending me on my way.

There was to be a Christmas party before we went on winter break. The Warblers were performing that night so we were required to go. This of course gave me the perfect excuse to use with my parents. I felt like I was ready to fight back against him, so I was using this night to do it.

The dance was actually pretty fun. I danced with all of my friends in between all of our performances. He even danced with me a couple of times, sometimes getting a little too handsy.

It was about a hour before the dance was to begin when he asked me to go upstairs with him. I knew this was my opportunity so I let him lead me away. Once we got to the room he shut and locked the door behind us before throwing me to the bed. I bounced back up and informed him that nothing was going to happen that night or ever again because I was breaking up with him.

He laughed in my face. I told him I wasn't joking and held up my fists. He laughed again and I took a swing. He became angry and charged me. We broke into a fight and because of all the noise we were making a teacher was called. Needless to say we were both suspended.

I was immediately taken to the hospital and put under a medical induced coma because of the injuries I sustained. When I woke up, a week later, I wasn't at the hospital. Apparently my parents weren't too thrilled to find out that I was gay. I had been moved to the gym and left a note. It basically said that I was kicked out of the house for being gay and unless I changed my ways I wouldn't be welcomed back. I was also told that after break I would receive tutoring so I wouldn't fall behind. They had enrolled me at McKinley for the next year. They had an account set up for me that I was to receive funds in every month that I didn't come home. I of course started my own account that I placed the money in every month. It was that day, after finding out that I had just lost all of my friends, my home, my school, my parents, that I became angry. I decided right there and then that that was never going to happen to me again because I wasn't going to let it. Of course that changed a small bit when I realized the boys weren't going anywhere because they showed up the next day and stayed with me all through my recovery.

Of course you know how I adopted the bad boy persona when I started at McKinley. Rumors started circulating the school before I even knew I was going to be attending McKinley so I was immediately taken in by Santana and Puck. We eventually became close and I told them the abbreviated version of my story. They elected me leader after that and we basically ran the school."

Kurt moved closer to Blaine on the bed who had tears running down his face. He enveloped him in his arms as he started rocking him back and forth. "Blaine I am so sorry that all of that happened to you." Blaine shook his head as he pushed himself out of Kurt's arms. "I'm better now Kurt, I have you. You have no idea how much you mean to me. More than Sebastian ever did." Kurt tackled him to the bed with a hug, blushing when he realized that he was now on top of Blaine. He scrambled off as Blaine laughed at him curling into his side instead. "I'm so glad you had someone there for you Blaine." Blaine kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad I can be that someone for you."

Kurt sighed as he sat up on his elbows on the bed with his arm thrown across Blaine's chest. "I feel kind of bad now for complaining about what I'm going through. Compared to you…" Blaine sat up immediately to face Kurt. "Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare down play what your going through. Everyone's struggles are different Kurt, that doesn't mean there any less hard." "I'm sorry." Kurt whispered.

Blaine pulled him to him where he fell on to his chest and he could still see his face. "No need to be sorry babe. You are more strong and courageous than you know. You will get through this." Kurt hummed as he kissed Blaine on the chest before hopping up and beginning to gather clothes. Blaine watched him with a smile on his face until his curiosity got the better of him. "What you doing babe?"

Kurt looked up at him like he was crazy as he answered his question. "My dad will be home soon." Blaine's forehead creased in confusion as he replied. "And?"

Kurt exhaled as if it was physically hurting him to have to explain something so simple to Blaine. "After the description that my goofball of a step brother gave him, he's not really fond of me spending time with you. Especially with Jade still in the picture. Blaine made a noise in acknowledgement as he fell back onto the bed. Kurt scoffed in annoyance. "Please don't tell me that you agree with him." Blaine sighed as he sat back up to be able to see Kurt better. "I get where he's coming from Kurt. If I found out my kid was hanging out with a delinquent like me I would be apprehensive as well."

"He's being irrational!" Kurt huffed in annoyance as he placed his hands on his hips. "Kurt I'm not getting in between you and your father! Do you know how special a connection like you two have is?" Kurt growled in frustration. "Yes I am very aware of how lucky I am to have such a great father! I also know that you make me happy and that's hard to come by these days." "Kurt listen to me…" Blaine pleaded. "I won't lose you Blaine, I can't lose you." Kurt said breaking into a sob. Blaine sighed as he fell back against the bed, placing his arm across his face. "Let's not talk about this right now. Get ready and we'll head to the gym. Kurt sniffled as he finished gathering his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom unaware of the inner turmoil going on inside of his friend.

When Kurt came out of the bathroom they headed out through the window. They walked the small distance it took to get to Blaine's car. Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt and after a quiet thank you he hopped in the car. Blaine took his time to get back to the car so he could get his head on straight. He made a promise to himself if the time came and it was better to let Kurt go, then he would. He climbed into the driver's seat, starting the car and taking off. He turned on the radio as he drove down the road and he and Kurt sang along the whole way there.

It took them two hours to get to the gym. He pulled into the parking lot, turning the car off and throwing the keys onto the dashboard. He rolled his eyes as he noticed all of the cars in the parking lot. "Guess you'll be meeting my friends sooner than I thought." Kurt could feel his heart start pounding and butterflies erupt in his stomach at the statement. He began looking around the parking lot trying to gauge exactly how many of Blaine's friends he would be meeting that day. His eyes fell on Blaine's motorcycle parked by the front entrance and his eyes narrowed. "Hey, why aren't you driving your motorcycle today?" "I wasn't sure if you would want to ride on it or not." Blaine answered. Kurt's forehead creased in thought for a moment before commenting. "I don't think I would mind." Blaine smirked at this response. "I'm rubbing off on you already Hummel." Kurt laughed as he gave a reply. "I think it's about time to become a little more adventurous. I mean that's what my teen years are for right?" Blaine smiled at him. "Definitely babe. You ready to head inside?" Kurt took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Blaine hopped out of the car as Kurt slowly opened his door and stepped down. He made his way around the car and to Blaine who held out his hand. Kurt smiled as he grabbed it and they headed towards the small building. Upon entering they found a boy sitting at the desk in the front room. They continued through and entered the gym. Kurt surveyed the room as Blaine stood steadfastly by his side talking to a blonde boy who had approached them as they entered. Off to the side of the room was a locker room. In the middle, they had mats set up. Off to the other side were doors which Kurt was pretty sure lead to work out rooms. Kurt looked to the back of the room and up to find Blaine's loft. As he came out of his head the boy from the front desk had come up to them. "So, this is the famous Kurt Hummel." Blaine beamed back at him as he dragged Kurt into his side. "Yes it is." Wes smiled as he held out a hand to the boy. Kurt hesitantly grabbed it and pumped it twice before letting his hand fall back to his side. "You've got quite a grip there Kurt." Blaine smiled encouragingly at him. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you. Blaine has told me so much about you." Kurt could feel Blaine practically purring beside him in happiness as he engaged Wes in conversation. "He's told us a lot about you as well. I hope we can hang out real soon and get to know each other better." Kurt smiled, impressed by this polite and well mannered boy. You wouldn't find any boys like this wandering the halls of McKinley. "I look forward to it." Blaine pulled him away soon after and to a punching bag he had set up in the corner. Blaine helped him put on some boxing gloves and then showed him a few techniques before setting him free to practice himself.

Blaine was pretty impressed with Kurt after practice that day. He picked up the techniques he showed him rather quickly, perfecting them in no time. Kurt was definitely on the way to being ready to get rid of Jade. Around noon they decided to quit for the day and have lunch with the boys. Kurt got into the shower while Blaine went to talk to the group about lunch. They readily agreed wanting so much to learn more about the boy that had captured Blaine's heart.

When Kurt returned from the showers they all piled into Puck's truck and took off for the pizza place down the street, Puck following behind on Blaine's motorcycle. They found a seat in the back upon arriving. They spent the afternoon involved in great conversation. They all fell in love with Kurt's sassiness and snark as Kurt fell in love with all of their different personalities. Nick soon became his favorite, after Blaine of course, because of his sweet nature. Jeff was very happy go lucky and cute. Wes was the father of the group as he kept the boys under control. David was just a goofball. Kurt had never gotten to experience what hanging out with a bunch of guys could be like and he was finding that he was quite enjoying himself. Which was why he was very disappointed when his father texted him around five telling him that it was time to come home for dinner.

After a farewell and promise to get together soon Kurt and Blaine were in the parking lot heading towards Blaine's bike. Kurt stopped in his tracks when he saw where they were headed and what Blaine intended him to wear. "No way am I wearing that monstrosity on my head. It doesn't match my outfit and it'll mess up my hair." Blaine grinned up at him as he straddled the bike. "Where's your sense of adventure at babe?" Kurt snatched the helmet from his hand, placing it on his head.

Blaine stepped off the bike and towards Kurt. He waited until they were about a centimeter apart before stopping. He strapped the helmet together and Kurt's breath caught. He would never tire of the feeling that overcame him when Blaine was close. Not to mention the way Blaine smelled, it was purely intoxicating. He gulped as Blaine stroked his chin before letting his thumb stroke his lower lip. "Your lips are so soft." Blaine whispered. It took all of Kurt's willpower to step away from Blaine at that moment. "My dads waiting for me." Blaine sighed as he climbed back on the bike and revved up the engine. Kurt climbed on behind Blaine, clinging to his back. Blaine laughed as he took off. "Hold on tight babe." Kurt clung on harder as Blaine sped off down the road.

Kurt was both disappointed and happy when they arrived at his place. He let go of Blaine and hopped off the bike. He turned towards Blaine and took the helmet off, handing it over. Blaine placed it on the handlebar as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt stepped closer to Blaine. "I had fun today. Your friends are great. The motorcycle ride was amazing and I can't wait to do it again." Kurt quickly kissed his cheek before hurrying off to the house. Blaine's whole face lit up with a smile as he revved up the engine and took off. This was the best day ever.

As soon as Kurt entered the house and let his presence be known he was bombarded with questions. The first one being from his dad wanting to know about his whereabouts. Kurt rolled his eyes as he answered. "Out with friends." His dad sighed as he inquired about Jade's presence that afternoon. Kurt answered in the negative as he continued to the kitchen, Burt not far behind. "Was Blaine amongst these friends?" Burt asked as he sat down at the table. "And if I said he was?" Kurt asked as he walked over to Carole to see if she wanted any help. When her answer was no he had no choice but to turn around and face his dad. "Why didn't you bring him back with you?" Kurt was so shocked at this question that it took him a moment to answer. "You said we were having a family dinner." "You've had friends over for dinner before." Burt retorted. "Dad, no one is supposed to know that I even hangout with Blaine." Kurt tried to explain to his father. "You shouldn't have to hide your friends Kurt." "It's complicated." Kurt tried to reason with his father. "Why do you keep saying that? You're a teenager Kurt, in a teenage relationship. What could be so complicated?" Burt demanded to know getting tired of Kurt's excuses. "Can we just drop it and have dinner now?" Kurt demanded. Burt sighed in disappointment. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me." "Thanks dad." Kurt smiled.

After dinner that night they decided to watch a movie as well. While Finn was busy picking out a movie and Burt and Carole were making popcorn Kurt raced upstairs to grab a blanket and pillow. He was surprised to find Blaine sitting on his bed so he quietly shut the door behind him before questioning his presence. Blaine laughed in response. "Uh no, I just wanted to let you know that the guys love you and Nick had scheduled a shopping trip next week for the two of you." Kurt beamed at the information." That's great! And I would really love to stay up here with you but we have a movie night planned." Blaine nodded. "I understand babe. You have fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He got up and started towards the window but was stopped by Kurt's voice. "Will you text me when you get home?" Blaine turned back around with a huge smile on his face. "Of course babe." He responded before disappearing out the window.

Kurt hurried back downstairs claiming the spot in the corner of the couch. He laid his pillow down between himself and the arm rest as he settled his blanket over himself with his phone on top. He was soon joined by the rest of his family and the movie was started. Kurt had to sit through one and a half movies before he heard from Blaine. His face lit up with a smile when his phone alerted him to a new text message. He grabbed his phone up eagerly to read the text unaware of the set of eyes that were on him.

_Hey babe, I made it home okay so you can stop worrying your pretty little head. I missed you clinging to my back._

_I wasn't that worried. Though I wouldn't object to another ride on that bike._

_Really?_

_Yeah I wasn't that worried. You take that trip all the time._

_Don't get smart with me Hummel. _

_Yes I would love to ride your motorcycle again._

_If you like your legs wrapped around me that much I can find a much more comfortable place for that to happen._

Burt watched as his son blushed at the message he just read before biting his lip and replying back. A smile lit up his face a moment later when he received another message. Burt almost laughed aloud in joy. He hadn't seen Kurt smile that much since he started dating that Jade kid. If that Blaine was responsible for his sons smile at that moment then maybe he wouldn't be so bad to have around. Kurt, oblivious of his fathers inner ramblings, kept up his texting.

_You have me in bed all the time and you've never tried anything._

_That's because your not mine yet. Believe me when I say that as soon as you are, you'll know it._

_In all seriousness though after all of this Jade stuff, I don't know when I'll be able to be physical._

_I understand Kurt, I was there once myself. It's been a year and a half since everything I went through and I'm not even sure if I'm ready. I'm all talk. Please don't take me seriously. _

_Why couldn't we have met each other before Jade and Sebastian? _

_Everything happens for a reason Kurt._

_You really believe that?_

_Yes, because our experiences will just make us that much closer. _

_That's true. Why do all of our conversations turn serious? I mean we're teenagers for goodness sake, aren't we supposed to be all about sex?_

_We're mature._

_One of us anyway…._

_Hey, I was trying to talk about sex and you changed the subject. _

_So sorry I deprived you of the opportunity to talk about sex. What did you think about this weeks episode of Say Yes To The Dress?_

_Okay see, that's not going to work because you got my mind on it again. _

_Sorry, how can I help distract you?_

_Show up at my place naked._

_And how exactly is that supposed to help?_

_Because then I can get off and we can have an actual conversation._

_You still do that?_

_I'm a teenage boy, of course I do. Don't you?_

_Haven't really had the urge to lately. _

_That's just because your still in the middle of everything. You'll get your libido back. _

_What if I told you the urge comes back when I'm in your arms at night?_

_I'd tell you the feeling is mutual._

_Good to know._

_I'm going to let you go now babe so that you can enjoy your movie night with your family. I'll text you tomorrow. Goodnight._

_Night Blaine._

Kurt placed his phone by his side as he laid down on his pillow and brought his blanket around him as he continued to watch the movie. Him and Finn ended up falling asleep on the couch so Burt and Carole just let them sleep as they headed upstairs to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Unconventional Prince Charming

Chapter 5 August 23rd

Kurt walked into school the following Monday morning with a smile plastered on his face. After his enjoyable weekend he was actually in a good mood for the first time in at least a year. He had woken up Saturday morning to the unpleasant site of Finn's feet in his face. He knocked his feet off the couch, abruptly waking the boy as he went on search for his phone. He found it under the couch as Finn went grumbling off in the direction of the kitchen. He squeaked in joy as he found a message on his phone from Blaine. He spent the day texting Blaine between doing homework with Finn, spending time with his family and dinner and a movie with his family that night.

His smile didn't even falter when he spotted Jade standing at his locker. He made his way over, spinning the lock on his locker as he greeted Jade. "Why are you so chipper this morning?" Jade demanded suspiciously. "It's a beautiful day." Kurt replied with a shrug. "Have you seen Blaine today?" Jade asked out of the blue. Kurt shook his head before curiosity took ahold and he had to ask why. "You just seem extra chipper for a Monday." Kurt decided to change the subject before he got himself into trouble. "Shouldn't you be excited for the game this Friday?" Jade sighed as he leaned against the locker next to Kurts. "I'm nervous. All of this extra pressure is being put on me since I'm the quarterback and this is my senior year." Kurt placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before saying anything back. "You'll do great, as you always do." Jade turned towards him with a smile on his face. "Thanks Kurt, that means a lot." Kurt smiled back in response. "You ready to get to class?" Jade rolled his eyes in reply. "As I'll ever be." Kurt laughed as he hooked his arm through Jade's before dragging him down the hall. They talked about football strategies on the way and Kurt gave him some tips to help with the nerves. As they walked into the classroom he noticed Blaine watching them from the corner of his eyes so he sent him a small smile before returning to his conversation with Jade. They took a seat in their regular chairs without breaking the conversation and continued on until the teacher came in and began the lesson. Neither of them noticed the boy sitting at the front of the classroom watching them with a disgusted look on his face.

During lunch Kurt received a text message from Blaine to meet him under the bleachers, so after telling Jade he was going to the library to work on a paper for class he headed that way. As always he found Puck standing guard at the entrance of the bleachers and after a quick greeting he kept on his way. He found Blaine leaning against his usual pole so he took up a position on one of the steps. Blaine watched him for a minute before snuffing out his cigarette and demanding answers to why he was being so friendly with Jade that morning. Kurt told him he was trying to help him with his nerves because they had a game that Friday night. "I don't like it." Blaine responded angrily. Kurt scoffed in annoyance. "He's my boyfriend Blaine, it's kind of in the description for me to hang out with him and to comfort him." It was Blaine's turn to scoff. "I thought you hated him!" Kurt gave him a questioning look. "What is your problem? Since when is it any of your business what I do with my boyfriend?" Blaine squinted his eyes in anger as he exploded. "Since you brought me into all of this!" Kurt laughed humorlessly at that repsonse. "If I remember correctly it was you who first approached me." "That is not the point Kurt!" Blaine yelled in frustration. "Then what is the point Blaine!" Kurt exploded getting tired of this pointless argument he seemed to be engaged in. "You looked happy!" Blaine blurted out. Kurt whipped back in shock at the outburst as Blaine continued his explanation. "You looked so happy talking to him. I thought you were having second thoughts about us. I mean, you barely looked at me when you passed by me in the classroom. I can't stand the thought of losing you Kurt." Blaine finished with a sniffle as a tear ran down his cheek. Kurt slowly stood up, walking over to Blaine and standing in front of him. He wiped the tear from his cheek, his head falling into his hand as he stroked his cheek. "I was happy because of you Blaine." Kurt began explaining in a whisper. "I had such a great time this weekend that it carried into today. You were the reason for my smile, ever since I met you, you've been the reason. Jade's being pressured right now from the football team and the coach, I was just reassuring him. I am definitely not having second thoughts." Blaine pulled him close by an arm wrapped around his waist and he buried his face in his shoulder as more tears came pouring out. "I'm sorry, I get insecure." Kurt shushed him as he held him tight and let him get his tears out. "My brother and my father are already suspicious, I don't need the whole school on my ass as well. That's why I have to act like a boyfriend to Jade while we're at school." Blaine looked up at him with shining eyes and Kurt smiled at him as he wiped the tears from his face. "I hate fighting with you." Kurt hummed as he began stroking Blaine's cheek again. "I always feel closer to you after a fight." Blaine laughed as he grabbed Kurt's hands and held them in between their bodies. "They do usually end pretty quickly." Kurt sighed as he tried to not let himself drown in Blaine's big brown eyes. "Yes well, so is lunch, and we have to return to the outside world." Blaine got a mischievous look on his face as he tightened his grip on Kurt's hands. "Skip with me." Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately as he easily escaped Blaine's hold and took a step backwards. "You know he'll just come looking for me." Kurt said with a look of regret on his face. "I can send Puck to distract him." Blaine said with a wicked smile on his face. Kurt shook his head in amusement. "Go to class!" Blaine whined as he made grabby hands towards Kurt. Kurt just smiled as he walked past Blaine. "See you in class Anderson!" Blaine's laughter followed him to the exit of the bleachers.

The rest of the day flew by in which Kurt didn't hear much from Blaine, and before he knew it was time for Glee. He and Jade walked into the classroom hand in hand and they took a seat in the back row. Jade immediately immersed himself in conversation as Kurt dropped his head on Jade's shoulder, Jade wrapping his arm around his waist in response. Kurt let himself get lost in thought as they waited for the bell to ring so they could begin class. He found himself thinking of Blaine once again and began to wonder why he hadn't heard from him since that afternoon and also about the fact that his shoulder was much more comfortable than Jade's. And as if he could tell that he was being thought of Blaine came through the door as the bell rang. It seemed as if his attention wasn't the only he garnered as several pair of eyes turned to stare at him and Jade's arm tightened around his waist. Mr. Schuester greeted him and asked what he was doing here. Blaine answered that he would like to try out for Glee. This excited the teacher and he asked if he had a song prepared. Blaine nodded his head so he smiled encouragingly at him before taking a seat in the front row. Blaine walked over to the piano, whispering something to him before going to the center of the room. He introduced himself and his song, Not Strong Enough To Say No by Blackhawk before the music started and he began singing.

Kurt couldn't let himself get lost in the wonderfulness that was Blaine's voice since everyone in the room was glaring at him and Jade had a deathly grip on him. Throughout the song it was pretty obvious who Blaine was singing to and Kurt could kill him for being so transparent. As the song continued Jade's grip would tighten every time Blaine looked in their direction. As the song ended there was scattered applause except for the man up front who seemed oblivious to the tension in the air. The teacher hurried to the front of the class with a huge smile on his face to congratulate Blaine on becoming a member of New Directions. He then instructed him to take a seat as he began the lesson plan for the week. Kurts head was jerked back as soon as everyone's attention was on the teacher and Jade whispered furiously in his ear. "Do you think I'm stupid or something! Do you think that I didn't know why you were so happy this morning? Or why you disappeared at lunch? Or why he sang that particular song? Be at your house at ten, alone." Jade let go of his hair and Kurt's head snapped back into place as Jade turned his attention to the teacher acting like nothing was amiss. The bell rang soon after and Jade dragged Kurt out of the classroom before Blaine could even make eye contact. He didn't miss the looks Blaine kept sneaking them during class as the teacher gave his lesson. He left Kurt at his locker as he rushed off to football practice. Coach Beiste insisted on them getting some more practice in before the game on Friday.

As soon as Jade rounded the corner Kurt was searching through the hall for a glance of Blaine. He lost himself in the search so he was shocked when someone slammed their fist into his locker. He turned around slowly to find Puckerman standing their with a smirk on his face. Kurt sighed in relief as he returned to the locker to grab some things he would need for homework before going home. "Something I can help you with Puckerman?" Puck laughed in enjoyment of Kurt's 'playing it cool' act. "Chill out Hummel, I come in peace. I'm here on behalf of my boy." Kurt sighed in irritation of this ridiculous conversation that he found himself in and the fact that it was keeping him from being able to escape to his house. "What does your boy have to say?" Puck saluted him before standing up straight and placing his arms at his sides. "Sir, to expect him at your house at eleven, sir." Kurt couldn't help the laugh that escaped at the bad boys antics. As soon as he settled down he ducked his head as he gave Puck a response to his message. "Um, actually, can you just tell him that I'd rather be by myself tonight?" Puck's curious gaze landed on him before commenting on what he knew was a lie. "You know he's not going to buy that." Kurt sighed in acceptance but tried to get Puck to agree anyway, he really didn't want Blaine ove tonight after he knew Jade was coming. After all of the events of the day he was pretty sure he had some harsh punishment coming. "Can you just…." Puck gave a small grunt of annoyance but agreed to it anyway. "I'll try to keep him away." Kurt sighed in relief. That would be one less thing for him to worry about tonight. "Thanks Puck, I owe you." Puck nodded his head in agreement. "Yes you do Hummel." They took leave of each other after that with Puck heading to practice and Kurt home.

When Kurt got home that afternoon he helped Carole with dinner as his dad sat at the table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee. They were sitting at the table eating dinner a little while later when his dad decided to interrogate him. "I hear Blaine joined the Glee club." Kurt glared in Finn's direction as he responded. "Some people have a big mouth." Burt exhaled in exasperation. "Did he join because of you son?" Kurt groaned in annoyance as he went back to picking at his food. "If your asking if he joined because I asked him too, the answer is no." Burt rolled his eyes at his smart mouthed son. "Your getting yourself in deep here son." Kurt stabbed at his food angrily as he was not in the mood for this particular conversation. "You have to choose Kurt." Burt stated forcefully. Kurt threw his fork down in frustration as he glared at his dad. "Stay out of my personal life dad!" "This is high school kiddo, kids these days change partners more times than I change tires at the shop." Burt retorted angrily. "And you want me to be like those kids?" Burt sighed in aggravation. "I've seen you with that Blaine kid. When you get a text from him your face lights up with a smile. After a day with him you come home happier than I've ever seen you. You seem to really care about this boy. If this is about popularity…" Kurt scoffed in disbelief. "I am not that shallow!" Burt sighed in resignation. "Fine, your dismissed, your not eating anyway."

Kurt escaped upstairs before anyone else could interrogate him about his relationship. He tried to keep himself busy as he nervously awaited ten o clock. Blaine had texted him upset because apparently Puck had called for a game night, which meant he was stuck babysitting them since they tended to drink when they all got together. Kurt assured him that it was alright since he was just dong homework and that he was just going to crash afterwards. Blaine continued complaining nonetheless as Kurt started on his homework. Around ten he texted Blaine good night before shutting and locking his door.

A couple of minutes after ten Jade came through the window. He immediately threw Kurt onto the bed, holding him down with one hand as the other started beating on him. At one point Kurt yanked a hand free and went to protect himself with it but Jade just grabbed it and squeezed until Kurt was sure a bone broke as he continued beating him with the other hand. The only reason Jade stopped after awhile was because Kurt had passed out from the pain.

When Kurt woke up it was well past one in the morning. As he woke up he became aware of the pain in his wrist. He gingerly grabbed it, just to hiss in pain. He noticed that it was three times it's size, confirming in his mind that he had a broken bone. He got up carefully as he held his wrist to his chest and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the light and started rummaging through his cabinets for some wraps. He carefully wrapped it up before taking some advil. He shut off the light as he exited the bathroom and went to lay back down. He laid there in the dark never quite able to fall back to sleep. He grabbed his phone from his beside table to find that he had almost twenty missed messages, all from Blaine. Apparently he had found out from a reluctant Puck that Jade was to be coming over that night and if Kurt didn't get in touch with him afterwards he was coming over. He received a message around midnight that he was on his way. Just as he reached the end of the messages a head of hair popped through his window. "Kurt, what the hell!" Kurt quickly shushed him as he turned on his lamp that was sitting on the bedside table. "Do you want to wake my dad?" Blaine scoffed in disblief. "Where the hell have you been all night?" Kurt laughed humorlessly as he answered his question. "You have some nerves coming here and questioning me!" Blaine looked at him in confusion as he tried to figure out what he could be talking about. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt huffed in annoyance as the pain in his wrist was giving him little patience at the moment. "Why did you sing that song to me in Glee?" "It wasn't for you." Blaine scoffed as he tried to play it off but Kurt wasn't having any of it. "Like hell it wasn't!" Blaine looked at him in shcock as he realized just how upset he was. He slowly surveyed the boy currently standing in front of him and his eyes fell on his wrist. Blaine gasped in shock. "Is that because of Glee?" Kurt just nodded his head angrily. "Kurt, I am so sorry. It won't happen again. I'll quit the club. I didn't mean to make it that obvious." Kurt sighed in reply. "Your not quitting the club. The truth is you sounded great, whether you were singing to me or not. And my wrist got hurt because Jade is an asshole." Blaine frowned in concern. "It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't sang that stupid song." Blaine stated angrily. "It would have happened anyway. I tried to protect myself from the beating and he squeezed it so hard a bone broke." Kurt explained with a sniffle. Blaine was immediately by his side, carefully cradling his wrist as he took a look at it. Blaine grabbed him in a hug when Kurt hissed in pain as Blaine poked at it. "I am so sorry!" Kurt patted his back comfortingly. "It's not your fault." Kurt whispered as he cried on his shoulder. Blaine pushed him backwards until they were next to the bed. He pushed Kurt gently down before running to the other side of the bed and quickly climbing on and laying out behind Kurt. Kurt laid down next to him as he scooted as close as he could get, laying his head on his shoulder. "I won't let him hurt you again because of me. For now we won't talk at school. I'll send Puck or Santana." Kurt shook his head before commenting. "He knows Puck's part of your gang, we'll stick with Santana for now." Blaine nodded his head in agreement before shutting off the lamp and telling Kurt to get some sleep. Kurt closed his eyes as music began to drift through the air courtesy of the boy laying next to him. He curled himself up against Blaine with his head against his heart and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Unconventional Prince Charming

Chapter 6

August 24th Tuesday

As sound came blaring out of the alarm clock that morning the boy on the bed started to shuffle around. Soon a hand came out from under the blankets and hit the alarm causing the noise to stop. The shuffling on the bed stopped soon after. A moment later the blanket was thrown off the bed and the boy curled into a ball with his arm thrown across the bed. He peered through one eye as he came across a cold spot. Blaine must have left some time during the night. He grunted as he rolled back over and threw his arm across his eyes as he tried to ignore the ache in his wrist for a little while longer. As his alarm went off again he turned it off as he climbed out of the bed. He shuffled his feet to the bathroom where he took care of business before swallowing two Advil. He turned on the water of the shower before stripping and climbing in. he adjusted the temperature as he got in to his satisfaction. He took his time in washing his hair and bathing as he let the water rush over his body and work out the kinks. Eventually the water turned cold and he was forced out. He grabbed a towel from under the sink and dried his body before rubbing it against his hair. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he grabbed his toothbrush from it's holder, held it under the running tap before applying toothpaste and sticking it in his mouth. As he ran the toothbrush across his teeth he ventured into his bedroom and to his closet where he picked out his outfit for the day. He laid it on his bed as he headed back to the bathroom where he finished brushing his teeth before gurgling with mouthwash. He then brushed his hair out, styling before spraying hairspray into it to keep it in place. He returned to the bedroom where he proceeded to get dressed. He checked himself in the mirror, fixing a piece of hair, before heading downstairs.

Once downstairs he made his way to the kitchen. He went straight for the coffee pot, fixing it up, before turning it on. He then grabbed the bread from on top of the fridge and threw a couple of pieces in the toaster before tying the bag back and putting it back where he got it. He then ventured out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Upon reaching it he threw the door open, grabbing the newspaper, before shutting the door behind him and returning to the kitchen. Once there he noticed that his toast was done so he fixed it up before heading to the table with it. He started eating it as he sat at the table reading his newspaper. Soon the coffee was finished and he got up to make himself a cup. He then returned to the table and his newspaper as his dad entered the kitchen. He took out the sports section of the paper, setting it down across from him as Burt made himself a cup of coffee. Kurt went back to his reading as Burt sat down across from him opening his own part of the paper. As Kurt finished his breakfast he got up to place his plate in the sink. He grabbed a skillet from the cabinet before taking the eggs out of the fridge and placing them in a mixing bowl with milk, mixing it, before pouring it in the skillet. He replaced the eggs in the fridge as he let the skillet warm up. In the meantime he poured himself a second cup of coffee as he heard Burt turn the page across the room. He returned to the skillet, mixing the eggs as they had started cooking.

They were soon joined by Carole and a still half asleep Finn. Carole made her way to Kurt, kissing him on the head, earning a smile from him. She poured herself a cup of coffee before grabbing some plates and setting the table. They were soon gathered at the table and amidst good but quiet conversation they had breakfast. As Carole cleaned up afterwards Finn went to get ready for school and Kurt polished off his third cup of coffee that morning. As Carole and Finn left the kitchen, leaving father and son alone, Burt decided to inquire about his wrist. "I didn't want to say anything in front of everybody in case there was something you needed to talk to me about."

Kurt hung his head as he was standing by the sink and facing away from his father. It would be too easy to just tell his dad and let him take care of it, but Kurt wasn't about taking the easy way out. "Kid?"

"I hurt it during cheerleading practice dad." Kurt lied as he went about rinsing his cup out in the sink.

Burt squinted his eyes in thought as he observed his son knowing there was more to the story. "Do you need to go to the doctor?"

Kurt quickly spun around with a look of panic. "That's not necessary dad! I'll just keep it wrapped for the next couple of days and it should be fine."

Burt sighed in reluctant resignation of his son's wariness to confide in him. "Fine, but if it gets worst your going, even if I have to have Finn throw you over his shoulder and take you himself."

Kurt sighed in relief of the matter not being taken further. "Sure dad."

Finn soon came back into the kitchen and him and Kurt left to go to school.

As he pulled into the parking lot and parked Finn hopped out of the car and bounded off to his girlfriend that was standing in front of the school talking to a small group of the Glee kids. Kurt got out of the car and slowly made his way across the parking lot, pass the Glee kids and into the school. He wandered through the halls to get to his locker and was surprised to find Santana standing at it as he approached. He quickly said a good morning as he started turning the lock on his locker. As he opened it she turned to face him with a big smile and her hands behind her back. He looked at her cautiously as he addressed her. "What's up Santana?"

Santana pulled her hands from her back to reveal a rose that she thrusted into Kurt's face. "Bad boy prince sends his love."

Kurt squealed as he took it from her and held it under his nose as he inhaled deeply. "I love it!"

Santana narrowed her eyes in anger as she noticed his wrist for the first time. "What the hell happened to you?"

Kurt flinched at her anger as he stuffed the rose in his bag before grabbing the book he would need in his next class, deftly ignoring the glare she was currently staring him down with. "Nothing."

Santana huffed as she stormed off down the hall. Kurt sighed as he slammed his locker door shut before heading to his first class.

Apparently he was the last to arrive as he walked into a full classroom. He gave Blaine a small smile as he walked by. He sat down just as the bell rang and Jade dragged his desk as close to his as it could get. The teacher entered soon after and began her lesson. Kurt soon tuned her out since he felt a headache coming on from lack of sleep, too much caffeine, and the pain in his wrist. His thoughts soon shifted to Blaine as he tried to forget about the pain for a moment. He was disturbed a few moments later as someone sat down next to him. He turned his head and was surprised to find Puck sitting there. The words group project flew through his mind as he searched the room for Jade. Kurt shook his head as he found him sitting a few rows away, with Quinn. He turned back to Puck to find him smiling at him as he raised his chin before quickly lowering it again. "What's up?"

Kurt nodded his head at him before searching the room for Blaine. His eyes soon met his and Blaine winked at him before returning to his own partner. Puck, having noticed Kurt's wondering eye, decided to explain his presence. "He wanted you paired with someone on his side."

Kurt laughed in disbelief. "You make it sound like you guys are in the mafia or something."

Puck laughed at Kurt's description of them until his eyes settled on Kurt's bandaged wrist and he soon became angry. "What the hell happened to your wrist!"

Kurt looked up at him innocently as he slid his arm to rest in his lap and out of eyesight of Puck. "Santana didn't tell you?"

Puck shook his head in response.

"I hurt it during cheerleading practice." Kurt mumbled as he knew Puck wouldn't believe this excuse anyway.

"Now your lying for him!" Puck exploded in rage.

"Would you quiet it down!" Kurt whispered shouted as he looked across the room at Jade to make sure he hadn't heard Puck's outburst. Fortunately he was too invested in a conversation with Quinn to even notice. "What do you want me to do, tell the whole school!"

Puck gave him a disbelieving look before answering. "No, but you can at least be truthful with your friends."

Kurt exhaled in defeat as he was too tired and in pain to fight with Puck. "Fine, yes, it was him."

Puck growled in response as he hit the desk in anger. "I'll kill him myself!"

Kurt lay his hand on Puck's arm that was currently clenched in anger. "Can we please just start on the project?"

Puck sighed in compliance as he took out a piece of paper and began taking notes on what their project was to be about and the ideas they had so far for it. Kurt happily chatted with Puck throughout the class period as they worked. Just before the bell rang they agreed to meet after school to work on it some more.

In between classes Kurt snuck off to a quiet so he could call his dad and ask him about his plans with Puck. This was his response. "Your getting quite popular with the boys there Kurt." Kurt could practically feel the pat on his back and see the wink. He couldn't help but roll his eyes even though he knew his dad couldn't see him. "It's for a school project dad." Burt laughed at his son's attitude, quite used to it by now. "Couldn't you have just paired with Jade or Blaine? Or are you really that insistent that I not meet him?"

Kurt heaved a sigh as he tried to explain his reasoning to his dad. "The teachers assigned the partners. Besides, you know how Jade feels about Blaine."

Burt laughed at his sons embarrassment as he gave an answer. "I don't care if Puck come's over, but you two aren't to disappear to your room."

Kurt felt his face heat up at his father's implication. "Dad, Puck's not even gay!"

Burt burst out laughing knowing that he had just embarrassed his kid and he was probably currently bright red. "Alright kiddo, I'll see you two after school. Have a good day."

Kurt sighed in exasperation of his fathers picking on him. "Thanks dad, I'll be home right after practice. Love you."

"I love you too kiddo." Burt replied before he heard the phone dial tone in his ear.

Even with the phone call before class he was the first one in the classroom. He took a seat in the back. He brought out his ear buds and placed them in his ears. He turned his music up as he laid his head down on the desk to rest for a moment. He was disturbed a moment later as a hand slammed down on the desk and an ear bud was ripped from his ear. He looked up only to become face to face with a set of angry eyes. His own eyes widened as he tried to back up as far as his desk would allow. "What's up with you and Puck?"

He decided to play dumb not knowing how much Jade actually knew and not wanting to give anything away. "I have no idea what your talking about."

Jade scoffed in response as he crossed his arms across his chest as he tried to intimidate him. "You two looked pretty cozy earlier. You just giving it up to everyone now?"

Kurt flinched at Jade's words and the tone in which they were said. "He's just a friend Jade."

Jade got into his face as he delivered his next threat. "A friend of Anderson's, and I don't want you near him!"

Kurt gulped as he tried to explain himself without further angering his boyfriend. "That's going to be kind of hard since he's my project partner, through no means of my own." Jade slammed his fist down on the desk and Kurt couldn't help but jump as he heard the wood crack in response. "Fine, but after the project I'm not to see you with him again."

Anger flooded through Kurt at the order and angry words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. "You can't tell me who I'm aloud to be friends with!"

Jade's reaction was instant as he surged further to grab Kurt's wrist and slam it against the desk. Tears started streaming down Kurt's face as he bit his lip in attempt to keep from screaming out. Jade got into his face once more. "You are not to hang out with any guy but me. Are we clear?"

Jade emphasized the point by pressing his wrist down on the desk as Kurt didn't give an answer right away. "Yes!" Kurt finally yelled out as Jade continued the assault on his wrist. Kurt put his hand on Jade's arm and started to push in attempt to get him off him. Jade held it there for a moment longer before slamming it against the desk once more for good measure before letting go.

As soon as he could Kurt gathered his arm to him and cradled his wrist to his chest. He began crying as the fear slowly seeped away and was replaced with pain. Jade sneered at him as he took the seat next to him as kids began filing into the room. "Would you quit your blubbering. I don't need people to think I have a sissy for a boyfriend." Kurt quickly gathered his stuff before rushing out of the room with tears running down his face.

He could hear Jade's laughter follow him to the hallway as if taunting him. Another difference in the two, where Blaine's laugh made him smile in turn, Jade's was just evil and sent chills down his back.

Kurt made it to the bathroom where he proceeded to lock himself into the handicap stall and huddle in the corner before he completely broke down. As his sobs quieted down he realized that his phone had been going off the entire time he was in there, which turned out to be ten minutes. He reached down for it and once he found out it was Blaine, decided to answer. "Where are you?"

"Bathroom."

"What the hell happened?"

"Jade threatened me because I was partnered with Puck."

"Did he hurt you?!"

"He banged my wrist against the desk."

"I'll have Puck back off during school."

"Ok."

"Maybe we can get Rachel or Mercedes on our side?"

"Not Rachel, she'll tell Finn and I'm not ready for that bag of worms."

"We'll talk to Mercedes then."

"Thanks Blaine, but I'm getting a headache from staring at my phone so I'm going to let you go. I'll see you next period."

"Your not going to the Nurse?!"

"Just so she can send me to the hospital, no thanks."

"I really think you should."

"Well I don't care what you think, I'm not going!"

Kurt cursed himself as soon as he sent that text and immediately tried to make it right. "I'm sorry!1 I didn't mean that. He's just getting to me. Plus I've already had that conversation with my dad today. I'm sorry!"

"That's alright babe, I know how stressed you are, I shouldn't have pushed. Just let me know if there's anyway I can help."

"Of course! But I'm really going to let you go know because it's bothering my wrist bad to try to text."

"Alright babe. See you soon."

The next few classes were uneventful compared to that morning. Santana came to him in class to ask his opinion about letting Mercedes in before she went to talk to her. He told her that he didn't think it was such a good idea so she nixed the idea.

The next big incident didn't happen until lunch. He was sitting next to Jade at the lunch table but his mind was miles away. He was brought out of it however when he heard someone sit down next to him. He turned his head to find Puck sitting there smiling at him. "Sup Hummel."

Kurt's eyes widened as he turned to look at Jade who was too deep in conversation with Quinn to notice his presence. He turned back to Puck with a glare. "Are you stupid or something?"

Puck's smile just widened in response. "Or something."

Kurt groaned in frustration of his stupid friend. "What were you thinking! We are surrounded by him and all of his friends! Are you trying to get me killed?"

Puck rolled his eyes at the boy. "He's not even paying attention, he's talking to Ms. Slut over there."

It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes as he asked Puck his next question. "What can I help you with Puckerman?"

Puck's smile grew even bigger as he replied. "Your presence has been requested by Bad boy prince."

Kurt nodded his head once as he got up and started for the door, the only thing on his mind at the moment was needing Blaine. Santana and Puck followed close behind.

Kurt hurried through the halls of the school and took a side door out of the building. He took off towards the football field with Santana and Puck flanking him. He speed walked across the football field and to the bleachers, with Santana and Puck breaking off so they could take up there positions at either end of the bleachers. He found Blaine smoking a cigarette as he leaned against the pole and rushed to him. Upon seeing Kurt he quickly threw down his cigarette and stomped it out so that he could catch Kurt when he flung himself at him. Just as he finished stomping out his cigarette Kurt made it to him and into his arms. Blaine held on tightly as Kurt seemed to be holding on for dear life. They stood there for the longest time just holding each other and rocking back and forth. Kurt eventually pulled away but kept his head down as he sniffled. Blaine held his finger under Kurt's chin and gently pulled up until Kurt was looking at him. "There's my pretty boy." Blaine whispered as he kissed his forehead.

Kurt giggled as his face heated up. "I've missed you today."

Blaine smiled at his confession. "I've missed you too babe. Which is why I'm coming over after school."

"I have that stupid project thing with Puck after school today." Kurt said with a sigh of frustration.

Blaine hummed in thought as he tried to come up with a way to make this work. "How about you take him to your room and shut the door and I'll sneak through the window."

Kurt laughed at the suggestion as he remembered the comment his dad had made earlier. "My dad already thinks I'm collecting boy toys."

Blaine laughed also as he could only picture how his relationship with him only looked and now to add Puck. "We'll go to the gym then. Let your dad know there has been a change of plans."

Kurt smiled as he gazed at Blaine lovingly. "I'll let him know." He placed himself back in Blaine's arms. Blaine once again held him tightly as he rocked him back and forth. Eventually Kurt pulled away once again with a sigh. "As much as I would love to remain in your arms for the rest of the day the bells going to ring soon."

Blaine sighed as well as he held on tighter. "Do you feel better?"

Kurt grinned up at him. "Definitely."

Blaine beamed back at him. "Good, then I was right in summoning your presence."

"You're the best friend ever!" Kurt said with a huge smile on his face.

Blaine could only stand there in shock at Kurt's outburst. Kurt, noticing Blaine's stillness, looked at him in confusion. Blaine looked at him with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips. "I'm your best friend?"

Kurt scoffed in disbelief at the boy in front of him. "Of course you are. You're the only one to notice the things I've been going through. You're the only one willing to help me through it. You actually listen to and care about what I have to say. And most of all, you care about me."

Blaine ended up throwing himself in Kurt's arms this time as he sniffled through a response. "You're my best friend too. Just don't tell the guys."

Kurt burst out laughing as he patted Blaine on the back. "I wouldn't dream of it."

They both groaned in unison as the bell rang and Santana and Puck started their way. They got in a quick goodbye before Puck grabbed a hold of Blaine and Santana Kurt, as they dragged them off in different directions.

Santana dragged him all the way to his locker where they stood talking as Kurt prepared his backpack for his next class. Both were unaware of the angry Jade charging towards them until he was standing between them, abruptly ending their conversation, and demanding answers from Kurt. "Where the hell did you run off to?"

Santana put her arms on her hips and her best bitch glare as she answered for him. "We had a meeting with Coach Sue."

"I believe I was talking to him. You may leave now." Jade stated not even turning to look at her as he dismissed her as if she was his servant.

She scoffed in anger as she got ready to tell him off but Kurt quickly intervened. "Santana, I'll see you in class." Santana opened her mouth in protest but Kurt quickly shook his head and she stormed off down the hallway instead. "You want to tell me the truth now?" Jade asked as soon as she was gone.

Kurt sighed as he went back to his locker. "She is telling the truth Jade."

"What was the meeting about?" Jade demanded to know as he stood there angrily glaring at Kurt.

"It was about cheerleading stuff that you wouldn't be interested in." Kurt said flippantly as he didn't even look Jade's way.

"If I find out different…" Jade started threatening until Kurt cut him off. "What do you care anyway! You were too busy flirting with Quinn to notice anything around you!"

Jade came closer, crowding Kurt into the locker, causing Kurt to snap his mouth shut in fear. "What I do and who I do it with is none of your business."

Relationships are supposed to be equal." Kurt retaliated as he tried to stand his ground.

Jade smirked as he continued to show dominance over Kurt. "Not in this relationship."

Kurt scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief. "I'm also making a new rule for our relationship." Jade stated as he crowded Kurt in further against the locker. "You are to always be by my side at school and the only other person I want to see you with is a cheerleader."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kurt exploded in anger as he pushed Jade away from him.

Jade laughed as he took a step back. "Do you understand?" He asked as his eyes sparkled with danger. Kurt rolled his eyes as he reluctantly nodded his head. Jade smiled as he grabbed Kurt's wrist and dragged him down the hall towards their next class.

The rest of the day was uneventful even though Kurt did get the chance to talk to Santana about what happened at the locker. She in turn told Blaine who became pissed when he heard the news. He in turn told Kurt to just stick with Santana and Brittany for the moment and he would scope out the cheerleaders he could get on their side. Kurt told him not to worry about it since the cheerleaders were just looking for a reason to overthrow him and this would just give them the fuel to do it. Kurt was pulled away from his phone before he could get the reply by Jade who pulled him to his side and whispered into his ear to smile so that they could retain their position as the 'it' couple.

Jade walked him to his next class, holding his hand, and talking excitedly. Kurt just tuned him out though as he roamed the hallways, which is why Kurt was taken by complete surprise when Jade grabbed him close and planted one on him. Kurt was still in shock as Jade pushed him away afterwards and continued on to his own class. Kurt turned around to walk into the classroom and he noticed the boy sitting at the front of the class, glaring out into the hallway. He rushed inside to take a seat next to him as he began apologizing. The boy just smiled at him as he grabbed his hand under the table. "It's ok. You know who you really belong to." Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt's cheeks started burning as his face lit up with a smile. Blaine continued holding his hand through out class. He even took notes for the both of them as Kurt talked to him quietly in French so nobody could understand.

After French class that afternoon Kurt headed to cheerleading practice. He was upset that he had to sit out that day and instruct from the sidelines. He had them working on the routine for Sectionals since Coach Sue said they still had a lot of work to do on it. Halfway through practice he gave them a break and Santana ran over to talk to him about what improvements she thought could be made. As they stood there talking Quinn came to stand beside them with her hands on her hips and her 'I'm better than you' look on her face. "So what was the meeting at lunch with Sue about?"

Kurt turned her way with a bitch glare of his own as he answered. "That's information for the head cheerleader and co captain, not you Quinn."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him in thought. "I just thought that it was rather unusual that Puck happened to be the person to come get you for said meeting."

Kurt blew air through his lips as he tried to brush her statement away. "You know Sue, she'll use any means necessary to get what she wants."

Quinn made a noise in her throat at his answer and decided to try her questioning from another angle. "I didn't see Blaine at lunch today."

Kurt was starting to lose his temper with the girl and snapped at her. "Do you frequently seek out his presence at lunch?"

Quinn smirked as she whipped her head to the side before bringing it back up. "I just happened to notice is all."

"Well if you paid any attention at lunch to something besides whatever my boyfriend was whispering in your ear you would have noticed that Blaine doesn't frequent the lunch room. Kurt replied smartly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "You noticed?"

Kurt smiled sickenly sweet at her before he replied. "Careful sweetie, that's how rumors get started."

Santana was getting tired of Quinn's attitude and decided to intervene. "Enough! Quinn, the only reason you even care is because you have the hots for Kurt's man."

Quinn huffed in aggravation as the two kept getting the upper hand. "I just think that he deserves better than someone who runs around on him behind his back."

"You mean someone who will stay on their back for him?" Kurt shot back.

Quinn was mortified at his accusation but was cut off from replying by Coach Sue coming into the gym and demanding to know why they weren't practicing. When Kurt started to answer she cut him off telling him to get back to work. He in turn yelled at the cheerleaders to get back on the floor.

Practice soon ended and Kurt took the quickest shower he could ever remember taking before running through the halls and to the parking lot. He smiled when he met Blaine's eyes across the way before making his way to his car. He hurried inside as he buckled his seatbelt and took off. Blaine sped off behind him on his motorcycle and Puck behind him in his car. They stopped off at the Lima Bean on the way so that Kurt could grab a coffee. It didn't take long since the coffee shop was pretty deserted and they were on the road again.

As soon as Kurt put his car in park and had his seatbelt off once they arrived he was pulled out of the car and into a pair of arms he would know anywhere. He let himself be held for a moment before pulling away. They stood there staring into each other's eyes before some one cleared their throats behind them. "Can we head inside now guys?"

Kurt blushed as he adverted his gaze but Blaine just held him close as he turned his glare onto Puck. "Fuck you." Puck just laughed as he steered them towards the building.

Once inside they found themselves in a circle amongst friends talking and laughing loudly. Eventually homework was brought out at the insistence of Kurt and they worked on that for awhile. After awhile the day started catching up to Kurt and his head ended up in Blaine's lap with his eyes closed as Blaine softly stroked his hair as he read. He was brought out of his literary world by Wes asking about Kurt. He sighed as he put the book down and ran his hand through his hair as he was still feeling guilty about the whole thing. "Jade did it after I sang a song to Kurt in Glee." Wes shook his head in anger.

"Does he usually just fall asleep like that?" Wes asked in concern.

Blaine looked down lovingly at the boy as he continued to stroke his hair. "No, but after no sleeping last night and the pain that Jade's put him through today, it's finally caught up with him."

"I'm not surprised. I heard he got into an argument with Quinn today." Puck said joining in on their conversation.

"Who's Quinn?" Nick asked curiously.

"What were they arguing about?" Wes asked.

"Quinn is Jade's on the side girl and I have no idea what they argued about since Kurt hasn't told me yet." Blaine explained trying to answer everyone's questions.

"Santana told me that she was saying that Jade didn't deserve someone who ran around on him and Kurt told her that he just wanted someone to stay on his back for him." Puck stated.

David whooped in awe of the boy. "The boy has sass that's for sure."

"So wait, if Jade bi?" Jeff asked confused.

"Um, that's not yet determined. I hadn't heard anything about him even liking boys until Kurt got popular after joining the cheerleading team." Blaine explained reluctantly.

"So he's just using Kurt for his popularity!" Nick asked in disgust.

"Basically." Blaine answered with regret.

"I say we go after this guy ourselves and take care of him for Kurt." Nick suggested.

Blaine sighed. "You know Kurt wouldn't appreciate it if we did that, he wants to do this himself."

"Screw that! I want a piece of this guy!" Nick shouted in anger.

"Nick calm down!" Blaine demanded. Nick instantly deflated, hanging his head. "Now as much as I would love to go after Jade myself, it's impossible. We will give Kurt his chance to take care of this himself. Do I make myself clear?" Blaine ordered with authority clear in his voice. All of the boys around him quickly mumbled a yes. "Good. Now, let's talk about this game on Friday that my boy's starting in." Blaine said sending Puck a smile. Puck instantly broke into an explanation of his plans and worries about the game. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking football as Kurt slept soundly in Blaine's lap.

Blaine woke Kurt around seven so that he could take him to eat before taking him home. They ended up at a little pizza place down the street where amongst good conversation and good people they spent the next few hours. The guys didn't bring up Jade once, for which Kurt was thankful. Nick did however bring up their shopping trip and they spent the rest of the night talking and planning. Nine o clock found Kurt saying goodbye his friends and setting out towards home. He took off in his car as Blaine followed behind on his motorcycle.

When they made it to Kurt's house Blaine parked a couple of houses away as Kurt went on to the house. Upon entering the house he found his dad sitting on the couch. Once Kurt came into view he asked about his study session. Kurt told him that it went well and the guys took him out to dinner afterwards. Apparently Puck was a better student then he let on since he continued to work on the project even after he fell asleep. Burt nodded. "Glad you had fun bud."

Kurt smiled at him. "I really did."

Burt smirked up at him. "Are you getting together tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded his head in reply. "The teacher only gave us a few days to work on it."

"Alright, we'll why don't you go to bed, you look exhausted." Kurt yawned as he nodded his head. "I am, my wrist has been bothering me all day."

Burt frowned at his son's weariness. "We're getting that looked at if it doesn't look better." Kurt just waved him away as he headed upstairs, calling out after him. "Night dad!"

Burt's laughter followed him up the stairs. "Night Kurt!"

Kurt tiredly made his way upstairs and to his room. A smile lit up his face when he found Blaine already in the bed watching TV. He shut and locked his door before heading to his dresser and grabbing a pair of pajama pants before disappearing into the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, shut off the light and climbed into bed with Blaine. Blaine in turn turned off the TV and gathered Kurt close, kissing him on top of the head as he whispered goodnight. Kurt warned Blaine that his father would probably check in on him later since he was pretty concerned about him down stairs when they talked. Blaine just smiled as he told him not to worry about it and go to sleep. As soon as Kurt closed his eyes he was out like a light.

Just as Kurt predicted his dad came to the room as he passed by on the way to his own. Blaine had just enough time to slide under the bed as Burt opened the door. He stood in the doorway just staring at him for a moment before stepping inside. He walked quietly up to him, gently grabbing his hurt wrist that he had under his head, placing it to the side instead. He then ruffled Kurt's hair, causing Kurt to mumble in his sleep. Burt laughed as he stepped away and out of the room, closing the door behind him. Blaine waited for a few minutes, in case he came back, until he climbed back on the bed. As soon as he did though Kurt curled himself back into Blaine's arms and fell back into a deep slumber. He kissed him on the head before closing his eyes and following him into dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

Unconventional Prince Charming Chapter Seven

August 27th Friday

The school was abuzz with activity for on this beautiful Friday afternoon they would be having their first football game of the year and students and parents alike would be attending to see their friends and sons in action. In the middle of all the excitement were the cheerleaders who were gearing up to cheer at the game and show off their new routines. Kurt was no exception to all of the joyfulness. He constantly had a cheerleader by his side talking his ear off about the game and he returned the excitement as well as giving them some pointers on the routines where he thought they needed it. His mood was dampened a little however when Coach Sue found him in 3rd period and informed him that he wouldn't be leading the team that night, Quinn would, because she wanted to give him time for his wrist to heal. He would have loved to have griped and complained to Blaine about all of this but he had barely seen the boy all day due to his cheerleaders constantly being with him. He was relieved when 6th period came and he could escape to the gym when they called for all of the athletes and cheerleaders to be released from class. His mood once again became sour however when Santana approached him and informed him that Blaine would at the game that night, for Puck.

Kurt sighed as he continued stretching because even though he wouldn't be cheering at that nights game, it relaxed him. "Is that all you came to tell me because I believe that Quinn is over there getting the cheerleaders ready for the game. Santana looked over her shoulder in the direction of Quinn, who was currently in the middle of the gym yelling at all of the cheerleaders. "What's up with that anyway?"

"Coach Sue thought it best if I sat this game out." Kurt answered as he continued stretching on the floor.

Santana glared at him. "Is that what's up your ass? Or is it what's not?" Santana finished with a smirk.

Kurt scoffed at her as he stood up to stretch his arms out. "Well excuse me for being upset because my arch nemesis is taking over my cheerleading squad and the only reason my best friend is coming to the game is because his best friend is starting."

Santana put her hands on her hips and furrowed her brows. "Forget about Quinn, how could you think that the only reason he's coming to the game."

Kurt sighed as he stopped stretching and placed his arms across his chest with a frown on his face. "It's just been a long day Santana."

Santana smiled at him sympathetically. "You mean a long year."

Kurt laughed. "That too."

Santana smiled as she patted his arm before walking away. Kurt quirked his eye at his friend before shaking his head and continuing his stretching.

Before the game the cheerleaders gathered in the locker room to freshen up. Kurt stayed to the side by himself since Santana hadn't returned yet. They filed of the room twenty minutes before the game so they could get warmed up outside but Kurt stayed behind. Since he was alone he sat down on the bench with his head in his hands, trying to get rid of the headache that seemed to follow him around these days. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to find Santana and Blaine in the doorway. Santana leaned against the doorway as Blaine made his way to Kurt. Upon reaching him he swept him up in his arms and into a tight embrace with Kurt hugging back just as fiercely. They let go of each other and sat down on the bench Kurt had just vacated. Blaine pulled him into his lap and Kurt went willingly. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder and Blaine in response held him in his arms as he rubbed his back. "Did you know that ever since I started this school that I've gone to the football games?" Kurt looked up at him quizzically and shook his head. "It was the first Friday that I started going to this school. It was right before first period and I was at my locker with Santana and Puck. Puck and Santana were talking about something and I was busy searching my locker. I heard laughter coming from down the hall and when I looked that way I saw the most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on. I watched him until he walked away and past me to get to class, of course I was disappointed later to find out that he was already attached. Puck and Santana were laughing at me since I was basically drooling after you even after you had disappeared around the corner. I then proceeded to demand them to tell me everything they knew about you. They only knew the basics however, but I did find out that you were the head cheerleader. So I told them we would be attending the game that night, Santana any way. We went right after school and hung out under the bleachers as Puck practiced with the football team. I watched you all through practice that day and found out why you were named the head cheerleader, your quite flexible. As people started filing in to watch the game we moved to a different spot so that I could keep an eye on you. I was transfixed by you through the whole game that I couldn't tell you what all happened or who won. I then got angry when I found you in his arms after the game. That was also the first time that I noticed there was something wrong with that relationship. From that day on we were at every game, much to Santana's chagrin, except for when she joined the cheerleading squad." Kurt caught him in a rough kiss as he finished the story, ending up in his lap. They only came up for air when they heard a throat clear from across the room. Kurt quickly broke the kiss and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder as Blaine just held onto him tightly. "Don't you ever think that I just go to the games for football. I always have and always will go for you." Kurt kissed the side of his throat as he whispered, "Thank you."

Santana let them sit and bask in each other's presence for a little while longer before she sadly interrupted them. "I hate to break up this love fest but Kurt and I have a cheerleading squad to get to." Blaine sighed as he reluctantly let go of Kurt so he could get up. Kurt slowly left his lap and went to Santana's side. Blaine got up as well and ran his fingers through his hair. "I heard Finn's going to be at Rachel's tonight since your parents are out of town, so me and the boys are coming to yours." Kurt smiled as Santana dragged him away. Blaine laughed as he headed to exit out of the back door.

The game was unexciting for Kurt since he had to sit on the sidelines and just watch. During half time he had Santana by his side and they chatted happily as he kept an eye on Blaine who was across the field with Puck. Sooner than he would have liked the game was back on and he was once again alone. He sighed as he sat on the sidelines off to the side of the other cheerleaders. He sat cross legged with his head in his hands for a little while before getting bored and deciding to seek out Blaine. He started searching out Blaine with his eyes. He finally found him standing off to the side of the bleachers with a cigarette in his mouth. Blaine winked at him as he noticed him watching and Kurt smiled back.

The game was soon over and Kurt hesitantly walked onto the field to find Jade and congratulate him on their win. By the time he did find him he was in Quinn's arms. He shook his head as he rushed off the football field and into the locker room. He received a text while he was in the shower that Blaine and the boys were on their way to his house and would soon be ordering a pizza. Kurt rushed through getting dressed and ran out to the parking lot. He wasn't going to let Jade plague his mind this weekend when he had good friends at the house.

He made it home in record time. By the time he threw his bag down at the front door the bell rang. He found a note and Blaine's bank card on the side table by the door. "Hey babe, feel free to use my card for the pizza. Hurry up because there are people here who can't wait to see you and I can't guarantee the safety of your room for much longer." Kurt laughed as he opened the door, paid the guy and took the pizza. The guy soon left and Kurt hurried upstairs.

As soon as he approached the room the boys were there to grab the pizzas from him as he was pulled to the bed by Nick who started talking his ear off. They lay there as they chatted about there days and the going on's in their life's. Blaine brought them a couple of pieces of pizza before getting back to the boys and their game.

Nick and Kurt ended up falling asleep on the bed as the guys continued to play video games well into the wee hours of the morning. They eventually decided to go to sleep around six. Blaine woke up Nick and told him to get on the floor as he crawled in and gathered Kurt to him. Kurt snuggled in against him and fell back to sleep.

Kurt revoke a few hours later in need of the bathroom. He sleepily shuffled his way there and shut the door behind him. He reappeared a minute later, turning off the light and returning to the bed. He curled up beside Blaine who threw his arm around him without opening his eyes. "Please tell me it's not time to get up yet."

Kurt laughed as he pulled the blanket up over the both of them and moved in closer. "How long did you guys stay up?"

Blaine yawned as he stretched out and rolled onto his back. "I think around 6."

Kurt smiled as he recalled his own night spent talking with Nick. "I really had fun tonight. I've never really been a part of a guys night before."

Blaine rolled back over to face Kurt. "You mean you've never had a night with Finn and the glee guys?"

Kurt shook his head. "I was never invited. They think I'm too girly to hang out with them."

Blaine hissed. "Those assholes!"

Kurt placed a soothing hand on his arm. "I'm used to it Blaine."

Blaine pulled him close and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You don't have to be anymore. You have us now and we're more than happy to include you in our guys night."

Kurt smiled as he disentangled himself from Blaine's arms so that he could see his face. He leaned in close and whispered thank you before softly kissing him. Blaine returned the kiss as he pushed Kurt down on the bed and hovered over him. They kissed until they were interrupted by Puck yelling, "Get some Hummel!"

Kurt quickly pushed Blaine off of him and turned away. Blaine scowled across the room at Puck who was bowing his head in regret. "Sorry dude."

Blaine sighed as he fell down on the bed and put his arm over his eyes. He could hear Kurt crying beside him. He rolled onto his side and tried to get his attention but Kurt just ignored him.

Kurt eventually fell asleep as Blaine lay awake by side in worry. Kurt had just open up enough to him to start being physical. Now he was probably regretting it because he was afraid of Jade's reaction. He leaned up on his elbow to look over at Kurt. He was asleep but his face was drawn up in worry. He watched him sadly for a moment until Kurt started moving in his sleep. He thought he was waking up so he returned to his side of the bed as to not creep Kurt out. He lay there silently as Kurt's movements started becoming more frequent and he started mumbling. He furrowed his brows as he watched him for a moment more before deciding to intervene. He reached his arm over and began to shake him as he called his name. He began to become more forceful as Kurt began to thrash around more. As he started to shake him again Kurt yelled out and threw his hand in the air, banging his hand on the wall behind him, hard. Kurt gasped in pain as it woke him up and he sat up, cradling his hand. Blaine moved to comfort Kurt but he pushed him away as he got up and retreated to the bathroom. Blaine quickly followed him, shutting and locking the door behind them. He stood by the door silently as Kurt rummaged through his drawers. He began taking things out and placing them on the sink. It was soon filled with gauze, cotton balls, a wrap, Advil and antiseptic cream. Blaine moved forward and forced Kurt to sit on the toilet seat. He then took the antiseptic cream and some cotton balls, dousing the cotton balls in the cream and softly sliding it across Kurt's cut up knuckles. Afterwards Blaine took the gauze and wrapped his hand before wrapping it up in the wrap. Lastly he filled a glass with water before handing it along with two Advil's to Kurt which he downed quickly. Blaine placed the empty glass on the other side of the sink as he climbed on top of it.

They sat there quietly for a moment so that they could both gather their thoughts before they talked. Kurt was the first one to break the silence with an apology. Blaine growled in response. "I'm tired of you apologizing for him!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he took to staring at the shower curtain instead of Blaine. "Well he is the reason I'm afraid to be physical with you."

Blaine sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was nervous. "Why did you freak out the second time and not the first?"

Kurt shook his head. "I guess I just wasn't thinking about it. I had the game on my mind."

Blaine nodded. "You needn't worry so much. It's not as if I'm going to go around school bragging about kissing Kurt Hummel."

Kurt started laughing but it soon turned into tears. Blaine hopped off the sink and leaned down in front of him worriedly. "What is it babe?" Kurt didn't answer as he started crying harder. Blaine pulled Kurt off of the toilet and into his arms, Kurt going willingly. Blaine rocked him until he stopped crying. He stayed quiet as he listened to Kurt's soft breathing and sniffling. Kurt sniffled once more as he sat up to dab at his eyes. "What must my father think of me? I'm dating one guy and yet making out with another.?" Blaine squeezed him in comfort as Kurt kept babbling. "My father means the world to me, he's the greatest guy alive in my eyes. I just want him to have a son he can be proud of to add to his accomplishment list."

Blaine held him tighter and kissed him on top of the head. "Your dad has so much to be proud of babe."

Kurt sniffled. "Not at the moment."

Blaine pushed him back so that he could look in his eyes. "You are an amazing person Kurt. Your father should be proud of the man you have become. This has no bearing on who you are. Your father should be proud of the way your handling yourself."

Kurt smiled as he looked up at Blaine with shining eyes. "You should be a writer with all of the amazing things you say to me."

Blaine laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I actually do write, music."

Kurt perked up at this news as he sat up on his knees excitedly. "Will you play something for me?

Blaine cleared his throat as he tried to think of a way out of this. "I don't have a guitar."

Kurt raised his eyebrows as he caught onto Blaine's game and smirked. "Finn has one in his room. Puck tried to teach him once. They were in there for one hour before Puck came storming out of the room yelling something about Finn being unteachable." Blaine laughed out loud at that and Kurt took that as a good sign. He got up, holding his hand out for Blaine, who took it and pulled himself up. Kurt lead him out of the bathroom, through the room, the hall and into Finns room. He sat him on Finn's bed as he started searching the room for the guitar. He let out a squeal as he found it and took it to Blaine. He sat down next to him as he took the guitar and started strumming the chords. Soon it turned to a melody and Blaine started humming. He soon began singing and Kurt sat there mesmerized at his voice. He lay his head on his shoulder as he let Blaine's voice wash over him and comfort him. Blaine sang through three songs before setting the guitar down and pressing a kiss on top of his head. "Should I be offended that you fell asleep on my shoulder?"

Kurt giggled as he kissed Blaine on the cheek. "You were wonderful babe. If your not considering making music for a living I would do some rethinking."

"You really think I could do it?" Blaine asked nervously. Kurt just smiled as he looped his arm through Blaine's and kissed him on the shoulder. "With talent like that it'd be a shame not to." Blaine laughed as he leaned his head on top of Kurt's and shut his eyes. "You're the best Kurt."

They lay there for awhile just basking in each other's company before Blaine's growling stomach broke through the silence. Kurt laughed as he grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him to the kitchen. He sat him at the kitchen table as he went to the stove and started frying some bacon. Blaine got up and walked to the coffee maker and turned it on. Once finished he made two cups of coffee and went to sit on the counter next to Kurt. They talked quietly until their friends started filing in being aroused by the smell of the bacon. As they sat at the table Blaine got plates out and Kurt filled them with bacon and eggs.

After breakfast they all got dressed and headed out. The boys ended up at the gym while Kurt and Nick went to the mall. They met up for dinner afterwards. Kurt was surprised to find his dad sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey dad."

"Where have you been?"

"Out with some friends." Kurt answered reluctantly.

"Blaine?"

Kurt just nodded his head and Burt began with the lecturing. Kurt just stood there in the doorway as his father gave him the same lecture he's given him before. "Do you think I'm a bad person?" Kurt asked interrupting his lecture.

"Where is this coming from?" Burt asked concerned.

"Your sitting there lecturing me about my relationship, for the hundredth time. I can only imagine what you must think of me."

"You want to know what I think of you?" Burt asked. "You are the best person I know. You're a teenager, your going to have conflicting feelings. I just don't want you to get hurt in the process."

Kurt rushed into the room, giving his father a hug and a whispered love you, before rushing out of the room and upstairs. Burt smiled as he went back to his newspaper.

When Kurt reached his room he was surprised to find Blaine laying on his stomach on his bed flipping through channels. He shut and locked the door before climbing into bed laying next to Blaine on his back. Blaine looked over with a smile only to realize that their faces were centimeters apart. Kurt smirked as he leaned up and closed the distance between them. They broke apart after a few minutes and Kurt curled into his side and closed his eyes. Blaine turned the TV off before moving to the head of the bed and taking Kurt with him. Kurt curled back up to Blaine and fell back to sleep.

"Sunday went fabulously." Kurt's words not mine. As soon as we arrived at the gym he took off to the mall with Nick. It took me the next thirty minutes to shut the guys up about being jealous so that we could work out. I noticed that it bothered Jeff more than he let on. I secretly watched the door, not jealous, as it took them two hours, ten minutes, and thirty seconds to return. When they did return they took up residence on the bench in the corner and continued whatever they had been talking about when they came in. Jeff wasn't playing it off very well anymore and neither was I. I ended up dragging him out of there a couple of hours later when we finished our homework and he was still talking to Nick, not jealous.

Once we made it back to the house I dragged him up to his room and attacked him with my lips for the next half hour until he forced me off of him so he could do homework. We spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the bed doing homework, watching TV and talking until he had to join his family down stairs.

Now it's Monday and we're back at school. I'm currently stationed at the end of the hall with Puck by my side and Santana and Kurt are at his locker. I watched curiously as Jade approached them, placing his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Puck laughed when I let out a little growl, I hit him. I saw him say something to Kurt before leading him down the hall. Santana stopped by us to inform me that Jade would be going over there that afternoon and get pissed when I blew it off. I just headed off to class myself with a scowl on my face.

I ended up deciding to skip halfway through the day since Jade and Kurt had been flirting and acting like a couple all day. Puck found me under the bleachers to tell me about some fight that had taken place and when I didn't show much interest in it he got pissed and left, saying something about I shouldn't be pissed because Jade was more than likely making Kurt act that way. I didn't care.

Kurt didn't see Blaine for the rest of the day and this upset me greatly. He couldn't really look either since Jade was forever by my side. He was disappointed when he didn't show up for Glee. Jade ended up following him home that day. They sat at the kitchen table doing homework and talking to Carole. They had a nice dinner together and afterwards they headed upstairs to watch some TV. They curled up on the bed together but Jade didn't try anything. Kurt lay there stiffly the whole time. He walked him out at curfew and he surprised him by giving him a quick kiss goodnight.

Kurt hurried upstairs after bidding his family a goodnight. He quickly took a shower to wash off the dirtiness he felt whenever he was near Jade these days. Afterwards he curled up in his bed under his covers as he tried to figure out what Jade's deal had been.

He got tired of thinking about it so he got dressed and snuck out of the window and to his car to go ask the only person he knew would have the answers to his questions. He was strangely nervous as he made the trip to Blaine's. He had been absent all day and he wasn't sure if it was because of something he did or the way Jade had been acting all day.

He finally pulled up about two hours later and parked in the front. He shook as he tuned off the car and opened the door. He slowly got out and stood in front of the building. He took a deep breath as he headed inside. Once he made it past the reception desk and into the gym he started calling for Blaine. About the fourth time he called out he saw movement in the loft, he looked up only to find a blonde headed boy staring back at him. He let out a little gasp as a familiar curly head also peeked out. He stuttered out a goodbye as he ran out of the building. He jumped into his car and sped off down the road. He made it home in an hour and parked haphazardly in the road. He rushed through his window and climbed into his bed. As soon as his head hit his pillow the tears began falling. He didn't know why he was so upset, he was the one who had been pushing Blaine to find someone. So why did it hurt so bad?


	8. Chapter 8

Unconventional Prince Charming

Chapter 8 August 31st Tuesday

Kurt didn't end up getting much sleep that night so consequently he was rather cranky at the breakfast table the next morning. Eventually Burt had enough and ordered him to go to school after he snapped at Carole for dropping a fork. Finn reluctantly followed him out the door since he was his ride to school that day. As soon as they pulled into the school parking lot and parked Finn was out of the car and jogging towards his girlfriend who was standing in front of the school building with the Glee kids. Kurt hopped out of the car, slamming the door shut and storming towards the school. Santana caught with him as soon as he entered the building and started to ask him about Blaine. He cut her off telling her to just tell him that they were fine. He then abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing Santana to collide into his back. "Can I ask you a question?"

Santana glared at him with her hands on her hips. "Can't you warn a girl before you stop like that? Just because you may have a smoking body doesn't mean I want to be all up on it."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her as he asked his question. "So Jade was acting really weird yesterday. He came to my house last night and we did homework together at the kitchen table, he talked to my family and we watched television together. He didn't try anything all night. What do you think he's up to?"

Santana furrowed her brows in thought. "I have an idea but let me run it by Blaine first and see what he says."

"Whatever." Kurt scoffed as he continued down the hallway without her. She huffed and rolled her eyes before storming of the opposite way.

Kurt could feel eyes on him all day as he was once again being followed around by Jade. He knew Santana, Blaine and Puck were keeping a close eye on him since what happened yesterday. He didn't get the chance to confront them about it until lunch when Quinn demanded Jade's attention and they ran off together. Kurt took the opportunity to sneak out to the football field. He found Puck at the entrance of the bleacher's and walked past him. He then found Blaine leaning against the pole with a cigarette in his mouth, as always. As soon as he saw Kurt approaching he snuffed out his cigarette and opened his mouth to say something. Kurt abruptly cut him off by holding his hand up. "I'm not here for that. I told Santana some information this morning and she ran off to find you."

Blaine sighed as he took out the pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and lit a new one. "We believe that he was scoping the place out."

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He was looking for signs of me in your house and with the way he's acting today, he must have found something." Blaine explained.

Kurt crossed his arms over his stomach as it started doing nervous flips at this information. "What should I do?"

"The only thing you can do. Be cautious and keep us updated."

Kurt nodded his head before turning around to leave. He paused for a moment when he heard Blaine ask if they could talk. He picked up his walking as he called out a no. Blaine growled in frustration as he lit up another cigarette.

Kurt spent the rest of the day nervously awaiting backlash from Jade, but it never came. Eventually the last bell rang and he headed to the gym for practice. He threw himself into the routines that day wanting to get away from all the hurt, anger and fear within him for awhile. He noticed that Quinn was oddly quiet and obedient that day and that just made him more nervous. Practice soon ended and he tiredly made his way to the locker room. After a quick shower he headed outside to his car. Finn had told him earlier that he was getting a ride from Rachel. He stood by his car and watched all of the football players and cheerleaders exiting the building talking excitedly amongst themselves. Kurt found himself wishing longingly for those days. His attention was once again on them as he saw Jade and Quinn exit the building together whispering back and forth. He watched as she climbed into his car and they drove off. He threw his car door open and after getting in and turning the car on he sped off down the road and towards home. Once there he got out of his car and stormed inside and upstairs to his room planning on just locking himself in for the night. He let out a little scream of shock when he found Blaine sitting on his bed. With all of the events of the day plaguing his mind he lashed out at Blaine. "Why aren't you with your boyfriend?"

Blaine snapped back in shock at the tone of Kurt's voice. "I knew you would be upset if I got a lover."

"Of course I would be Blaine! Gawd, I've been so jealous all day just thinking about you with another guy. Then I get angry because I know I have no right to feel this way since you don't belong to me and I have a boyfriend. But I can't help the way I feel, and I feel as if my heart has been ripped from my chest." Kurt finished with a choked sob.

Blaine had tears running down his cheeks by the end of Kurt's outburst. He sniffled as he wiped them away. "I didn't cheat on you Kurt."

Kurt shook his head angrily. "Don't lie to me Blaine."

"It was Jeff." Blaine said interrupting Kurt's lecture. "He was jealous of the day you spent with Nick and how you ignored us when you came back from the mall. We fell asleep right before you got there."

Kurt choked on a sob as he ran across the room and threw himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine caught him readily and held him tightly. Kurt whispered sorry about a hundred times as Blaine just rocked him as he shushed him.

A little while later found them curled up on the bed together. Blaine was laying on his back with one arm around Kurt as the other one thread itself through Kurt's hair while Kurt lay curled into his side with his head on his chest and his arm thrown across his stomach. They were quietly talking together when Kurt asked him a question. "I saw Jade leave with Quinn today, do you think that has anything to do with him checking up on me the other day?"

"Who approached who?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip in thought. "Uh, she came and took him away during lunch, so I'm going to say it was her."

Blaine hummed as he nodded his head. "That's something between them then. She was probably griping at him about something."

Kurt sighed against his chest. "I would like to know what's going on before I'm blindsided by it."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "I'll see what I can do."

Blaine eventually fell asleep so Kurt snuck downstairs to be with his family. After apologizing for that morning they had a nice dinner and movie marathon. Afterwards he returned to his room to find Blaine watching the TV. "Hey babe, how was dinner with the fam?"

Good, they forgave me." Kurt answered as he sat down in his desk chair facing Blaine. At Blaine's puzzled look he explained himself. "I was rather short with them this morning because I wasn't in a good mood."

Blaine nodded as he went back to watching the TV. Kurt got up and gathered some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. He returned half an hour later, making sure his door was locked and the light was off before heading to bed. He climbed in as Blaine shut off the television and turned to him. Kurt smiled as he drew closer and let Blaine gather him in his arms. They lay in a comfortable silence for awhile before Kurt broke it with a question. "Do you think we'll ever be rid of all this drama in our life's?"

"Yes." Blaine answered immediately and firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Kurt asked doubtfully.

"Because you have me in your life now and I'm going to my best to keep it away."

Kurt smiled as he placed a kiss on his neck. "Your sweet."

Blaine made a promise to himself right then and there that he would keep that promise to Kurt. He gathered him closer, kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes, falling asleep promptly.


	9. Chapter 9

Unconventional Prince Charming

Chapter Nine September 1st Wednesday

A lone figure sat up in the bleachers of the football field staring off towards the sky. He had been sitting there unmoving for several minutes now. He was soon joined by three others, yet he still just sat there staring ahead. One of the them went to sit behind him while the other two sat on either side of him, one farther away than the other. They all sat there quietly for a few moments as the boy didn't acknowledge their presence. The one sitting next to him reached out and grabbed his hand, yet he still didn't move. The boy used his hand to pull him towards him and he went willingly. He fell into his arms with a sob. The person rubbed his back as he let his pent up emotions out. He eventually calmed down and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Why is this happening to me?"

EARLIER THAT MORNING

When Kurt got to school that day and made his way to his locker he could feel eyes on him. Sure, he was used to people staring at him since he was the head cheerleader and dating the quarterback, but this felt different. The stares felt judgmental. He shook it off however and kept walking with his head held high. As he reached his locker he noticed Santana standing there sending a glare to anyone who dare look Kurt's way. He sucked in his breath to gain the courage to move forward. She turned his way with a frown. "We need to talk."

Kurt kept up the allusion of aloofness as he answered, "What about?"

She touched his arm to stop him from rummaging in his locker and made him turn to look at her. "It's about Jade and Quinn."

Kurt turned to her slowly with sad eyes, gulping as he asked, "What's up Santana?"

Santana sighed as she got ready to tell Kurt the bad news. "Quinn's pregnant, and it's rumored that Jade's the father."

Kurt's breath hitched as he just stared at Santana for a moment before slamming his locker shut and taking off down the hall. She took off in the other direction in search of Blaine.

She found him at Puck's locker and informed him of that day's events. He told her to just give him some space and that he'd be in class, but after the first two periods of the day came and went and the boy was nowhere to be found, they went on search for him. They found him sitting on the bleachers just staring straight ahead. They approached him cautiously as they sat around him. Puck was the first to venture further and sit behind him. Santana went next and sat by his side. Blaine slowly approached him and sat down right next to him. They gave him a few minutes to acknowledge their presence but he just sat there staring off. He hesitantly reached out to him and placed his hand on his arm, he took it as a good sign when he didn't pull away. He waited a few more minutes before gently pulling on his hand to bring him closer. He came willingly, falling into Blaine's lap as he began crying. Blaine just held him and rubbed his back as he got his tears out. Eventually he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Why is this happening to me?"

Blaine just shook his head sadly.

"How can he do this to me! People are already starting to gossip! I have never been more embarrassed. He's made me into the stupid boyfriend who didn't know he had a girl on the side. Now I have to be the idiot that stays with him while he continues to run around on me! I did not work this damn hard to get where I am just for the bullying to start elsewhere! My cheerleaders will never respect me! How am I suppose to face people now. What must they think of me!"

"Who the hell cares!" Blaine yelled out. "Kurt, you can't let him get to you. You have to hold your head high and show people that you are invincible, that's how you will keep the respect of your cheerleaders."

"He's right you know." Santana chimed in. "You had your little hissy fit and that's all good but now, you have to go show them what Kurt Hummel's made of."

Kurt sniffled. "What if I can't do it?"

Blaine just smiled at him as he said one word. "Courage."

Kurt nodded his head as he dried up the rest of his tears and stood up. "I can do this."

"Yeah you can!" Puck shouted.

Santana and Kurt entered the building with their heads held high and strutted down the hallway with bitch glares in place. Kurt could feel eyes on the back of his head but with one wink from Blaine he continued on. They were stopped abruptly by Coach Sue who demanded Kurt to follow her to her office. He wasn't feeling so courageous anymore.

When they made it to the office she motioned for him to sit down as she went around the desk and sat in her own chair, leaning back with a contemplative look. After he took a seat she just sat there staring at him for a moment before speaking. "I heard a fascinating rumor this morning."

Kurt laughed. "I didn't think teachers were all that interested in high school gossip. I mean you must know that more than half of them aren't true."

"This one happened to catch my attention since it was about one of my cheerleaders."

Kurt sighed. "Probably just some jealous girl trying to get back at a cheerleader."

Sue leaned forward on the desk and stared at Kurt menacingly. "Let's cut the chit chat shall we. Is Quinn pregnant or not?"

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt a headache coming on. "I don't know."

"You're my head cheerleader, it is your job to know! Now get out there and get to the bottom of this. I want an uniform by the end of the day if this is true."

Kurt nodded his head as he got up and walked out the door.

Kurt reentered the hallways on a mission. He soon zeroed in on Quinn entering the bathroom down the hall. He stormed towards her. He reached the bathroom and went inside. He checked the stalls before locking the door and leaning against it with his arms crossed against his chest. Quinn was at the sink crying softly, as she had been doing all day. He stood watching her for a moment before speaking. "Is it his?"

Quinn scoffed as she took a look in the mirror and wiped at her eyes. "Is that really important right now?"

Kurt laughed at her attempt to maintain the upper hand. "I think you owe me that much."

Quinn huffed as she slammed her hands down on the sink. "Yes damnit! Are you happy now?"

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "Your predicament gives me no pleasure."

"Then why are you here!"

"I was sent by Coach Sue."

Quinn looked at him with wide eyes. "No. No! you can't kick me off the team! Cheerleading is all I have, all I am!"

"Maybe you should of thought about that before lying on your back for someone else's boyfriend. Return the uniform by the end of the day." Kurt stated before walking out of the room. Quinn started sobbing uncontrollably as she slid down the wall.

Kurt escaped the bathroom while Quinn's sobs followed him into the hallway. He picked his head up as he walked down the hall.

At lunch Kurt escaped to the football field since Quinn came and dragged Jade once again. Kurt just wanted a break from all of the eyes constantly on him. He was currently in his favorite place in the world, Blaine's arms. They were sitting on the ground under the bleachers with Santana and Puck keeping watch. They were in a lip lock and had been for quite some time. Blaine broke the kiss and Kurt hid his face in his neck as he curled up beside him while Blaine rubbed his back. "Would you like to see the guys tonight? Would that make you feel better?"

Kurt shook his head. "I just want to go home, take a bubble bath and go to bed."

"Your wish is my command." Blaine whispered as he kissed him on the head. Kurt just curled up further against him with a contented hum.

When Kurt got home that night he told his dad that he wasn't feeling well and was just going to lay down. His dad readily agreed since he had been noticing Kurt's mood changes recently. Carole pushed him upstairs as she promised to bring some soup up later.

When he made it upstairs and to his room he found his tub to be filled with soap and water and lit candles spread out the room. He also found a note on the sink from Blaine telling him to enjoy his bath and he'd be by in a little bit. Kurt shut and locked his bathroom door as he threw his clothes off. He sunk down into the water with a moan. He lay back with his eyes closed as he felt his body relax into the warm water. He hummed in contentment as the sound of music reached his ears and he realized that Blaine had set up his ipod by the sink.

He stayed in the tub until the water cooled off and he was forced out. He dried off and found the pajamas Blaine had set out for him. He couldn't help but smile at how amazing his best friend was.

When he made it back to the room he found Blaine on his bed surrounded by bags of candy. He looked up at him with cheeks filled with candy and smiled. "How was the bath?"

"Amazing." Kurt gushed. "What's all this?"

"This my dear, is your reward for today. For tonight your just going to let yourself go and enjoy it. Carole also brought you up some soup." Blaine explained.

Kurt laughed as he climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine. He tackled him with a kiss as a thank you.

They spent the rest of the night pigging out on junk food and watching reality TV, eventually falling asleep around midnight.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Longer one next time promise. I have previously figured out that there's going to be thirty chapters in all. Twenty nine story chapters and an epilogue. I hope your still enjoying my story. Until next time.


End file.
